Tayuya's and Hinata's Enslavement
by naruhinasakufan1
Summary: adopted this story from LoveIs4suckas and made it a Hinata and Tayuya version, Tayuya make's a bet with Naruto and lose's it, and to make it interesting Hinata is added in the mix, see what's happened's when Naruto clams his prize NaruHinaTayu
1. rewrite of chapter 1

Tayuya and Hinata's Enslavement

Summary- Tayuya makes a bet with Naruto and loses. And to make it interesting Hinata is added in the mix. See what's happens when Naruto claims his prize Naru/Tayu/Hina. It's Naruto/Tayuya for the first two or three chapters, then Naruto/Tayuya/Hinata.

An: Okay, I know what you're thinking, "He made a new story without finishing one of his other stories!" but don't worry, I still plan to update my other stories. It's been hard since I have a limited time on a computer, but i'm making it work. This story is an AU, I've actually adopted Enslavement from LoveIs4suckas.

P.s. I've got permission from the author to do whatever I want with this, so I'm mixing what he did to the story with some of my ideas. So I don't want anyone one accusing me of plagiarizing anything. Enjoy the story

Disclaimer -**I do not, in any way, own Naruto or any of these characters. I've adopted this story from LoveIs4suckas WITH PERMISSION and made it a Naru/Hina/Tayu version as opposed to Naru/Ino, as the original was.**

Chapter 1 – Losing a Bet

_ _ _ _ Training Field _ _ _ _

It was a hot, sunny day in the leaf village. A sixteen year old Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki was at one of the many training fields trying to improve his fighting skills. And as per usual, he had no one to train with. Since most of his friends were on missions or had other stuff to do. So he made it to the training grounds a little earlier then usual and started to train, after a few hours of fighting his own shadow clones non-stop Naruto decided to take a small break.

He laid underneath a tree, basking in the shade, and gazed up at the sky. All he could hear were the birds chirping and the wind blowing through the leaves.

The tranquility of the moment was broken when a loud voice startled him. "Oi, Blondie, what are you doing daydreaming?" A very familiar voice shouted.

Naruto leaned forward to see who had yelled at him, only to see his friend Tayuya walking towards him. Naruto still couldn't believe that she had joined the leaf village a year ago. When the search for Sasuke had failed, a few of the leaf ninja had went back to search for any survivors among the sound four, hoping for some intel from the weakened enemy nin. Luckily, they had found Tayuya underneath a few trees, barely alive. They had put her in the Hospital for a few days and interrogated once she was healthy enough for it. They were prepared to interrogate her for hours, even days, but she told them everything she knew about Orochimaru and his hideouts willingly, never like the man she held no loyalty for him. Once she told them everything they quickly sent ninja to check it out. Only to find that Orochimaru was one step ahead of them and was gone. So for her cooperation she allowed to defect and join the leaf, she accepted, and was put on probation for a period of three years. By this time Naruto had already left with Jiraiya.

Once Naruto had gotten back from his trip Tayuya had already become an official leaf ninja, her probation ending a few months early due to good behavior and a lenient Hokage, and had become friends with everyone. Okay... _friends_ was a little to strong of a word. She knew every one of the Konoha twelve, and even tolerated most of them.

"Hey Tayuya, what are you doing here? I thought everyone was busy with missions." Naruto asked as he stood up.

"Hell no, I told that old bag that I wasn't taking any missions today and I didn't care what the fuck she said. So I stayed home, watched some TV. Got bored quickly, and decided to take a walk. What's your excuse?" Tayuya replied in her typical. She was wearing a light red shirt, brown pants, and a leaf head band on her forehead, just like Naruto's was.

"Well, I wanted to train with Sakura and the others, but they're either on missions or busy. So I came here. After that I got a bit tired and laid down. Now that you're here, how 'bout a spar?" He offered, sounding hopeful.

"Pff, Fuck that! Today's my damn day off, I don't want to spar with you. Besides, a pussy like you could never beat me." Tayuya huffed and crossed her arms.

"Aw, come on, let's fight! Besides, what do you have to lose. We're both bored and have nothing else to do." He pointed out.

Tayuya's eyebrow twitched as she realized the blond was right, loud and annoying as he was. She didn't have shit to do for the next few days. "Okay Naruto, I'll spar with you, but lets make a bet to make things interesting." Tayuya compromised.

"What's the bet?" He asked.

"How about this, instead of just a spar, how about a full-on match. If I win, you can't eat any ramen for a whole month... and you have to tell people how I beat your sorry ass whenever they ask why you're not eating any." She decided.

"But, but ramen!" He cried, imagining the horror a month of no noodley goodness would be like. "Wait, what do I get if I win?" He suddenly remembered.

"uh... If you win... I'll be your slave for a month or something." Tayuya said flippantly, using the first thing she could think of that would make him say yes. Knowing full well that she was going to win the match.

"Okay Tayuya, you've got a deal. Prepare to be my slave!" Naruto cheered before the two ninja shook hands. They took a few steps back until they were a decent distance from each other. "Ready Red?" He asked teasingly.

"I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!" She yelled back, getting into her fighting stance.

They both looked at each for a moment until Tayuya was suddenly in front of him. Naruto kept track of her body movements just in case she decided pull a feint as she threw a punch. He was fully ready for the quick jab she threw at his jaw and ducked, launching a punch of his own right into her stomach. Tayuya turned her fall into a spin kick, making him jump back to avoid. "Come on Tayuya, I thought you were gonna kick my ass? It look's like you were wrong and i'm gonna win easy!" Naruto laughed. Tayuya glared at him and got up.

"Fuck you! I'm still in. Besides, we just started." She threw herself at him again, this time scoring a heavy blow to his right shoulder.

The training field was filled with the sounds of the two fighting for the next half hour. When it was over Tayuya was on one knee breathing heavily, covered in dozens of small wounds. Naruto had a few scratches and bruises, but was still relatively untouched "Ha, I told you Tayuya, I told you I was gonna win the bet. Now you're my slave." Naruto declared triumphantly. Tayuya's eyes widened as it set in. "I was just joking around! Y-you cant actually believe that I was serious about the whole thing?" Tayuya demanded desperately, hoping Naruto would let it drop.

"What, no! You can't just break your word like that! And I mean that literally, I've been reading the laws and that's one of them. 'A ninja who has made a promise with another ninja may not break said agreement, under threat of losing their headband.' Apparently, dating was a lot different when the village was founded..." Naruto explained as he looked at Tayuya in disbelief. The thought of someone breaking their word was sacrilegious to him.

As for Tayuya, she doubted Naruto was lying, he was getting serious about his dream recently. She had no choice but to accept. "Fine, I'll respect the bet. So now that I'm your _temporary_ Slave, what do you want me to do first... _Master_" She all but growled the last word.

"Uh..." Naruto stopped, he didn't really know what to do with a Slave... he was pretty self sufficient already, so it's not like he needed a maid, when he had something besides ramen he found he had some natural skill at cooking, so personal chef was out. He looked at Tayuya, hoping for an idea when his eyes were suddenly glued to her chest. Her heaving, sweat covered, chest.

"...I like that." He admitted out loud, making her think he was referring to her calling him master. "Tayuya, I want you to continue calling me Master from now on, but only when we're alone. Secondly, I want you to stop swearing. Wouldn't want any impressionable little Genin to pick up your bad habits." He joked.

"What! I already accepted needing to call you Master. But making me stop cursing? Hell no! Fuck that with a goddamn flag pole you mother fucker! I'll cuss as much as I want to! Who are you to tell me that I can't cuss anymore! That's a load of shit. You think a stupid blonde like you has the balls to tell me what to do?" Tayuya proceeded to start a loud rant, eighty percent of which being various swear words. Most of which Naruto had never even heard before.

After a good few minutes he picked his jaw back up off the ground and nodded to himself. Didn't have the balls his ass! He'd show her. "You know what Tayuya? Just for that, I think I'll give you a punishment, follow me." Naruto ordered as he walked deeper into the forest. Tayuya obeyed, but kept ranting and raving as they walked.

After ten minutes of walking Tayuya finally stopped and looked around. Seeing nothing but trees, trees, and more trees. "Where the hell are we Naruto? I didn't follow your scrawny bitch ass all the way out here just to get lost. I swear Naruto, you better know where we are or I'll chop your fucking balls off." Tayuya growled.

"Tayuya, because of your dirty mouth I've got the perfect punishment for you. Get on your hands and knees for me." Naruto ordered as he stopped walking and turned around suddenly.

Shocked speechless at what Naruto just told her to do she blinked a few times before she regained her voice. "What! You made me follow you all the way out here just to do that? You sick fucker! You actually think I'm gonna do that?"

"If you don't I'll-" Naruto tried to say but was interrupted, "What, you'll _spank_ me?" Tayuya said mockingly.

Naruto was getting a little pissed at the way Tayuya was talking to him. So with out any warning he grabbed her arm and turned her around before spanked her, hard, causing her to scream. Seemingly every bird in the forest shot into the air, they're surprised "Caw!"'s drowning out her scream, just barely.

"Ouch! That fucking hurt you son of a bitch! What the hell did you do that for?" Tayuya tried to yank her arm out of Naruto's grasp with little success.

"Because, you didn't listen. And because you didn't listen to me the first time, you're going to take off your clothes. Or I'll take your clothes and leave you here naked." Naruto threatened.

Tayuya actually felt a spike of fear, scared that Naruto might do it. Naruto let her arm go and stepped back. Watching as she started to undress. Tayuya took off her shirt first, cursing at herself for not wearing a bra today. Her C-cup breasts, clearly visible to his increasingly lust filled gaze. She then unbuttoned her pants and slowly took them off, showing him her dark red panties. "Stop. Turn around." He ordered suddenly.

Doing as she was told she turned around. Her panties framed her cheeks in such a way as to make them appear even more firm and rounded than they would normally be. "Perfect." He said, whether he meant her ass or her following his orders she wasn't sure. "Now, as I ordered earlier, hands and knees." He finished.

Without saying a word she lowered herself to the ground.

Walking over he rested his hand on her ass, rubbing it slowly. "Now my dear Tayuya, I'm actually going to give you a choice. You can either get spanked thirty times, or your can pick the other punishment." Naruto said, still enraptured by the globes of flesh he was caressing.

"What's the other punishment?" She asked, almost afraid to know what is was.

"Now now, it wouldn't be much of a mystery choice if you knew what it was." He teased, waggling his finger at her.

Not wanting to feel the pain of getting spanked again, she decided to go for the mystery punishment.

"Okay then." Naruto chirped as he dropped to his knees behind her, pulling her panties to her knees as he went. Tayuya could hear the sound of him unzipping his pants. She whipped her head around and stared wide eyed at him "W-what are you doing? This was never part of the bet!" Tayuya screamed, trying to crawl away, his firm grip on her cheeks kept her in place though. She started to panic even further as she saw how big he was.

"Why, this is your punishment, my Tayuya. Remember, when I fuck your ass you can cuss as much as you want. But once I'm done, you can't till we fuck again. If you ever break this rule and i'm going to bend you over and fuck your ass, no matter where we are. Now, you're going to say 'Thank you for fucking my ass, Master' when I stick it in. Or you're getting both punishments, at the same time." He said. He put the tip of his cock onto her pussy and slowly started rubbing the head against it.

Tayuya suddenly felt him push the tip of his cock into her ass. She gritted her teeth as the pain hit when she suddenly remembered his command, and the punishment if she didn't do it. "Thank you for fucking my ass, Master! Ahh!" She screamed as the second she completed her order Naruto slammed all the way into her, she could feel his large balls slap against her pussy lips.

Naruto grabbed her waist and began pounding slowly, but with enough strength to make her body lurch forward. Tayuya, to her eternal shame was, within a few minutes, moaning like a common street whore as she grabbed two handfuls of grass to keep herself in place.

"It's so good Master! Faster, fuck my ass faster! Oh God, don't stop, please don't stop Master." She moaned as Naruto slapped her ass.

"Damn Tayuya, your ass is so tight. I love how it feels around my dick. You're my bitch now, say it!" Naruto commanded as he gave up on prolonging the experience and started hammering into her.

"Ahhh! Yes Master, make me your bitch! God, so good. Ah, ah, more Master, fuck me more. I'm almost there, your big fat cock is gonna make me cum!" She tried unsuccessfully to match his pace, thrusting her hips backwards.

"Ah finally showing your true colors, aren't you Tayuya. You make people think your a big, bad, scary bitch, but your just a whore who wants a big dick inside her, aren't you?" Naruto taunted, helping her along by pulling her back into his thrusts.

"Yes! It's all true Master, oh God, I've needed to get fucked for so long.! I'm glad it's you, all I want is your giant cock from now on! Please don't stop Master! Your big fat cock is stretching my asshole so much! I love it! Please keep fucking me, that's all I want!" Tayuya felt herself drooling onto the grass below her but couldn't muster the effort to care.

After several minutes had passed both of them could both feel their releases.

"Master, I'm cumming!" She cried, throwing her head back and moaning loudly.

"Me too." He grunted as as they both finally came. Naruto's warm seed pouring inside her, as Tayuya's pussy squirted his thighs. Naruto pulled out after the aftershocks of pleasure had ended and could see a very large stream of his cum pouring down between her legs, hitting the ground. He looked down at his cum covered cock for several seconds, debating something, only to shake his head in the negative before he spoke "I think that's enough punishment for today. Hurry up and get dressed, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll meet you at your house, I'll see you tomorrow, my Tayuya." Naruto said as he zipped himself up and headed back to the village.

Tayuya was still in shock as it finally set in that Naruto actually made her his bitch. Even more surprising for her was that she liked it, a lot! She loved being ordered around, the thrill that came with obeying his commands. After getting dressed she headed the same way Naruto went.

After she made it out of the forest she headed home. Thoughts of what her Master would make her do the next day swimming through her head. She bit her lip as she already started to feel uncomfortably empty without him inside her.

_'Today's going to be a long day...'_ She thought sadly, as the burning desire slowly grew stronger.

**_ _ _ _End of chapter 1_ _ _ _**

**I hoped everyone liked this chapter. I'll be working on the next chapter right away. It will be posted in 1 to 2 weeks. As for updates on Pile of Lemons, I'm actually almost done with both new chapters. They will be posted soon. As for Naruto's Journey, I will also be posting a new chapter soon as well. I've decided to start re-writing Moon Eyed vs. Cherry** B**lossom. I've so far gotten two chapters done already, but I want to least do 5 before I start posting them. So yeah, I've got a lot of work to do. I hope you all enjoyed this story.**

**Please send me a review, a PM, or just favourite the story if you enjoyed it and would like to show your support. Bye for now.**

**NaruHinaSakufan1**


	2. rewrite of chapter 2

_ _ _ _ chapter 2 _ _ _ _

Author's notes

Wow I only posted one chapter and got 10 reviews within a day or so. That's pretty good in my opinion. Anyways, if you liked chapter one, I'm sure you readers will like chapter two even more. And like I said in chapter one, I was gonna make the first two or three chapters Naruto/Tayuya, then start one the Naruto/Hinata. Also, concerning the few messages asking me if I was gonna make Tayuya go level 2 form? The answer to that is... I'm not telling. :D

I'm gonna make you readers find that out for yourselves, so enjoy the chapter, leave a review, and if you have an idea or a suggestion, send me a message and we'll talk about it. Enjoy.

**_ _ _ _ The Next Day: Tayuya's Apartment _ _ _ _**

Tayuya was in her apartment laying on her bed, she didn't get much sleep last night because she still couldn't believe what her and Naruto had done the previous day. She still couldn't believe that Naruto had fucked her yesterday, she especially couldn't believe how much she loved how rough he was with her. With how how large his cock was she figured she would have wanted a little more of a gentle experience, but here she was, getting turned on by the mere thought of being ravished again.

'_Man I cant believe I had sex. At least it was with Naruto, I mean it felt so weird and yet so right, could have been someone I barely know. God what is wrong with me! Why can't I calm down! He's coming over today. If he fucks me again I don't think i'll be able to go without it. Maybe if I try and make it seem like i'm busy?' _Tayuya planned as she laid on her bed, staring up at her ceiling, wearing a white tank-top and back panties.

She heard someone knock on the door a few minutes into planning. Quickly getting out of bed and walking to her door she opened it a little. Only to see Naruto standing there looking at her. "Hello my dear Tayuya. How are you? Did you have a nice rest?" Naruto asked, a grin firmly etched onto his face.

"Actually, no, I didn't. After yesterday I couldn't even fall asleep, not what after you did. But look, I have things to do today, I have to report to the Hokage, I've got a mission. So come back next week." Tayuya said, trying to look anywhere but at him.

His grin widened, "Well that's another reason why I came over actually. I was just at the mission hall a few minutes ago and Baa-chan told me that the Kages' are having a get to together. They have a meeting every decade or so to decide various things. So there wont be any missions this week. Since I was coming here anyways I thought it'd be best to let you know."

"Okay thanks Naruto, but I still have some things to do. So bye." Tayuya said quickly as she glanced at him, a familiar burning sensation returning. But as she tried to shut the door, Naruto put his foot in the way.

"What's with the cold shoulder Tayuya? Cant we just sit down and talk about what happened yesterday? After that I'll leave." Naruto offered, looking far to innocent in her opinion.

"Grr, fine." Tayuya hastily added, "But only for a couple of minutes." She opened the door all the way and let him in.

Once inside Naruto looked around. She had a pretty good apartment, a big living room with a nice size TV, furniture in relatively perfect condition. The door that seemed to lead to her bedroom was wide open, showing him a bit of the room before he sat on the couch. "Okay, so what's making you so mad about yesterday." He asked as he gazed at her from across the room. "Wow Tayuya. You look really good in that. I think I like seeing you better like this." He said before Tayuya could reply to his last question.

She gritted her teeth, "You want to know why I've giving you the cold shoulder? It's because you... f-fucking raped me that's why. What we did yesterday wasn't part of the fucking bet. I never agreed to have sex with you, I never fucking said that I was gonna be your goddamn sex slave either! So that was a one time thing, you can't force me to suck your cock or to get on my hands and fucking knees anymore. If that's what you're here for get the hell out." Tayuya said, a small part of her brain praising her swearing, as it meant she broke one of the rules.

"Okay Tayuya, answer me this then, and if you answer me I'll leave and we can forget about this whole bet, who made the bet yesterday?" Naruto asked.

"Me." She replied.

"Who _lost_ the bet." He asked again.

"Me." She growled.

"And who made the_ terms _of the bet." He clarified.

"ME okay! I did, bu-" She was cut off.

"Then we have no problem here. It's like you said, you agreed to everything. Now, punishment time." His pearly white teeth were clearly visible he was grinning so hard.

"Punishment! Why? What did I do to get punished?" Tayuya yelled.

"Because you broke the rules, obviously. I told you yesterday to call me Master if we were alone and as you can see, there's only the two of us here. Secondly, I told you to stop with the swearing and the first thing you did was curse like you normally do. So now your gonna get punished. But you knew that didn't you? I heard you hesitate before you said fucking when you were ranting at me. You knew what was in store for you the second you started talking like that." Naruto chuckled as a brief look of panic spread across her face.

He got her attention as she was apparently debating with herself a second later, "Tayuya, I want you to come over here and get on your knees and unzip my pants, after that we're going to put that dirty mouth of yours to work." He ordered.

She bit her lower lip as she felt her pussy moisten due to his tone. "Y-You want me to suck your cock?" She tried to play dumb to buy herself some time to work up the energy to resist.

"You're not that innocent, stop trying to play dumb. Seeing you in those sexy clothing could make anyone horny, now hurry up. I was trying to start off light, but the standard punishment for swearing out of turn is bending you over and fucking your ass... or is that what your goal is?" He said mischievously. He set his hands on his thighs like he was going to get up. "No! No, I'll do it." She sprang up before he could stand up.

She quickly got between his legs and freed his cock using the slit in his boxers. Tayuya licked her lips subconsciously in surprise, she'd never seen it this close before. She gently grasped it loosely with both hands and started licking the head like a lollipop. Once she'd gotten a good taste she placed the head into her mouth, her tongue still working the head. She waited till a decent amount of saliva had built up within her mouth before leaning forward and curling her lips back. Spit cascaded freely down his lengths before she started spreading it around with her hands. Leaning back again she tried pushing another few inches into her mouth. Finding it easier than she thought it would be she kept sinking lower and lower.

She almost purred as his hand reached down and started massaging her scalp. This was crazy! She was almost creaming her panties from just doing as he ordered. His voice cut through her thoughts. "God you're good, you're doing such a great job. I didn't know that you were so skilled." He praised. He let out a surprised groan a second later as she started working even harder. He was going to force her head down just a second prior, but she did it herself it seemed. Scooting forward just a bit he sunk into the comfortable couch and put his hands behind his head. Content to let her deepthroat him herself.

"Almost there Tayuya. You're doing perfect, keep it up." He encouraged, grinning to himself as he heard her moan like she was the one being pleasured. It wasn't long before her skillful mouth brought about his release. "Don't spill a drop." He ordered.

Tayuya felt a huge wave of his hot cum pour down her throat. She made sure to keep eye contact with Naruto as she drank it all. Swallowing as fast as she could, her own orgasm took her completely by surprise and almost made her fail. Swallowing as fast as she could to catch up she unknowingly coaxed more cum from his balls with the added sensation.

Naruto was panting by the time his climax finally died down, "My God Tayuya, that felt amazing. How did you get so good at sucking cock?"

"That was my first time. I just... I just did my best to please you, Master." Tayuya's inner battle ended and she surrendered to her submissive desires. She continued licking him as she waited for her next order, enjoying the pleasure she seemed to get from pleasing him.

"I'm happy to hear that. Hmm... I think I want to fuck that sweet ass of yours." He decided. "Stand up, turn around, take off your panties, slowly, give me a show, and sit on my cock." He stated his instructions precisely for her.

Tayuya stood up, spinning around as she rose before grasping the waistband of her panties. She rolled her hips and slowly pulled them down her legs, letting them pool around her ankles. She felt Naruto grab onto her hips as she started lowering herself. She was so dependent on his hands balancing her that when he suddenly lets go she dropped onto his cock when he let go of her when his cock-head touched her back entrance. She let out a tiny squeak of both pain and pleasure as her cheeks lightly slapped against his thighs, most of her momentum spent as his cock drilled into her rectum in one shot.

Naruto groaned as she started moving. "Damn Tayuya. Your so fucking tight! That's it, keep going. Tell me how much you want it." He reached around her chest and slipped his hand inside her tank top, lazily playing with her breasts and she speared herself on him again and again.

"I want it Master, I need it! God, yes, ah. I couldn't stop thinking about you, no matter how hard I tried! I love how you fucked me yesterday, I wanted to more and more and more! Every fantasy I kept saying, please Master, cum inside me! My womb, my ass, my mouth, anything! But they always ended right before you did, it was torture! Please, please cum inside my ass Master! I'm so close!" Tayuya begged. She forced herself down as hard as she could, getting lost in the loud slapping of her ass impacting his thighs.

"Excellent my slave. You deserve a reward for telling me this. Turn around." He ordered, he was nowhere near cumming and he was nothing if not an accommodating master.

Although confused she swung her legs around, raising one over his head, before she was straddling his waist. His hands slipped under her thighs and gripped them, seemingly holding her up. She was still wondering what he was doing as he slid down the couch a little further. Without warning he was hammering into her so hard she felt his balls bounce off her cheeks just a second later, wiping all thought from her head. His thrusts were getting faster with every passing second, Tayuya's head fell forward onto his shoulder, her mouth wide open in a silent scream as she climaxed again and again, coating his lower stomach with plenty of her juices.

The insane pace set Naruto off in under three minutes. He yelled out loud as he came violently inside her abused anus. His seed filling her with warmth as it poured into her. He could feel a fraction of his load ooze out around his cock and drip onto the floor from his balls as his orgasm continued.

While both were recovering from the experience Tayuya rubbed her cheek into his shoulder. "Thank you Master, you came so much inside my poor broken ass." She whispered weakly, slowly recovering.

"Well we're not done yet. Let's take this into your room." He said. Not even bothering to wait for her response he pulled out of her before turning her and carrying her bridal style into her bedroom. She seemed fully recovered by the time he set her down on the bed, once again staring up at him, waiting for him to tell her what to do.

"Get on all fours. I'll let you pick out which hole I fuck." he said. Tayuya complied without a word, turning her head to look at him once she was in position she answered, "Please fuck my ass more, as hard as you can, ruin my asshole! Cum in me as many times as you can. Make me walk with a limp for the rest of the week!" She said eagerly.

Naruto discarded his clothes as he climbed onto the bed. Trying something different he placed his feet in front of her knees and mounted her from above. Pushing her upper body down onto the bed he lined up with her already cum-filled ass. With one thrust he was back inside her. He greatly enjoyed how this new position allowed every centimeter of his cock to be inside her tight hole.

"YES! Fuck my ass Master! Faster, faster, that's it! I was bad, I need to be punished Master! Ah, ah, ah, God yes! I love your cock so much Master! Keep fucking my ass until I can't feel my legs anymore!" Not even the pillow her face was pushed into was enough to muffle her screams.

"Your ass is so tight, I could fuck it all day. I'm gonna fucking cum Tayuya, I'm gonna cum!" He yelled. Gripping her hips tighter he slowed down and started slamming down into her hard enough to shake the bed.

"FUCK YES, CUM INSDIE ME MASTER! I DON'T CARE WHO HEARS ME, I NEED YOUR CUM SO MUCH. BLOW YOUR HOT STICKY LOAD INSIDE MY DIRTY ASS! FILL THIS DIRTY WHORE WITH YOUR MASTER!" She shouted, her back arching as she came every time he bottomed out within her.

"Cumming." He grunted as he came inside her again. Her stomach started to bulge as the amount of cream within her tripled.

He pulled out of her and crawled back a few feet. Watching her fall down completely, his cum still pouring from her clenched cheeks. "Lay on your back Slave. I want to see that pretty face of yours while I fuck you." He ordered.

She flipped on her back and spread her legs. "Put it back in Master, please. It's so empty without you inside me." She pleaded.

Naruto grabbed the back of her knees pushing them back until they were on either side of her breasts before he slipped right into her sopping wet pussy. Her hymen was long since broken due to it being a requirement in Sound to have it broken by the time you graduate the academy, and she was too relieved at feeling the burning ache doused when he entered her to feel the sting of her pussy being stretched for the first time.

His hands slid up her legs, pushing her lower legs up until they were next to her ears. Naruto had never loved having a ninja for a lover then he did now as his cock penetrated her womb with every thrust. "You're such a slut, but you're my cum slave aren't you Tayuya?" He moaned loudly, he just couldn't get enough of her pussy, the way her body was bent was causing her insides have a subtle curve that was grinding her walls on the sensetive underside of his cock.

"Yes Master, I'm your cum-slave, I'm your bitch, I'm your cum dumpster! I wanted your cock from the second I saw you at my door! I wanted to grab you and throw you into my room and have my way with you! I needed to get fucked so badly, the urge was unbearable! Fuck me Master, fuck me until my pussy breaks!" Tayuya moved her arms so her legs were behind her, thanking whatever god that would listen she'd agreed to flexibility training from Anko-sensei as this freed up Naruto's hands to play with her breasts. Adding more pleasure to the knot already building in her pussy.

Naruto abandoned her breasts after a few minutes, leaning down he whispered huskily into her ear. "That's good my slave. You're body belongs to me now. My cock is the only one that belongs in your body. When i'm horny you bend your tight ass over and welcome me in. No matter where we are. You got that?"

"AAAHHH!" The massive orgasm slammed into her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as Naruto kept pounding her spasming pussy as she was all but swimming in pleasure.

**_ _ _ _ Roughly An Hour Later_ _ _ _**

Tayuya was flat on her stomach, while Naruto slowly but firmly hammered into her pussy from above. Cum was pouring out of her already filled and overworked hole, her womb to full to hold anymore. He grunted and sheathed himself as far as he could go within her before letting out another blast of his seed. "I'm surprised you lasted this long. Maybe I should get another girl to join us? I still have plenty of energy to go, and you're completely exhausted." He mused, almost lazily fucking her gushing hole.

Tayuya was barely hanging onto consciousness as it was, but whatever her Master had said seemed to please him so she moaned in agreement, which was about the only thing she could do at that point.

His slow cool-down fuck lasted almost ten minutes. He finished off by pulling out of her pussy and slipping between her butt-cheeks, rubbing himself between them for a few strokes before blowing his load on her back. Tayuya finally went completely limp as the last rope of jizz hit her back.

Seriously considering who his second slave would be Naruto flipped the redhead onto her side and covered her with a blanket. Kissing her forehead he gathered his clothes, dressed, and made his way back to his apartment, still in thought.

**_ _ _ _ End Of chapter_ _ _ _**

It only took me four days to write this chapter, shockingly. Chapter three will be out this week as well ,most likely, and Hinata will officially be added to the story. I have a lot of ideas for this story, which means this story will be much longer then the seven chapters the original author did for it. Also the two chapters for Pile of Lemons will be posted at the same time as chapter three of this. Be sure to leave a review or send me a PM, ideas and suggestions are always helpful.

P.s The chapters will start to get much longer, I had just gotten the idea for this chapter and went with it. Just a heads up for anyone worried about chapter length.

**NaruHinaSakufan1**


	3. Rewrite of Chapter 3

**_ _ _ _ Chapter 3 _ _ _ _**

**It's Always the Quite Ones**

AN:

Ok I would like to dedicate this chapter to a few people the first one is my number one fan, BurnLikeAflame, she tells me all the time that she's my number one fan, and I enjoy hearing that, so thank you BurnLikeAflame, I'm really grateful to you. Secondly I would like to thank Slicerness, he helped me out on a few things this chapter, so I thank him. And last but not least, I would like to thank XKhaosXKyuubiX, thank you for allowing me to borrow a few things from your story. Thank you three very much thank you.

Okay, I saw that many of you readers liked the second chapter. I also saw that I made a few mistakes, I must thank you readers for pointing that out, I had forgotten to check it over before I had posted it, I will make sure to double check my chapter before posting it. Also, for those who wanted Tayuya to use her curse mark level 2, that will happen, in a future chapter, so I hope you all like chapter 3. Leave a review, a suggestion, or send me a message about the story enjoy.

P.s Hinata will not stutter as much as she usually does.

P.P.s Due to the nature of the story the first part of this chapter is going to be similar to chapter 1. There really isn't any way around it.

**_ _ _ _ the Next Day Training Filed _ _ _ _**

Since Naruto had to give Tayuya time to recuperate from yesterday's activities Naruto decided that it was time for him to train a little. So he gathered his things and headed to the training filed once again. Once there, he had noticed that his friend Hinata Hyuuga was there training, once Naruto had saw Hinata he couldn't help but now notice that she had a great figure, a nice firm ass, large breasts, and just the perfect amount of muscle. Since he traveled with Jiraiya he had learned that woman that wore long, baggy, or multiple layers of clothing, were either hiding their curvy figures from perverts, or that they had low self esteem. In this case, Hinata was probably dealing with both, so Naruto quietly headed towards the timid Hyuuga.

"Hey'a Hinata-chan. Good morning." Naruto greeted.

"Ah! O-oh, it's y-y-you N-naruto-kun, w-what are y-you Doing here?" Hinata as she saw the love of her life walking towards her, she felt so nervous that she wanted to faint.

"Just came to do a little training, I haven't seen you much lately, what'cha been up to lately?" He asked, hopping up and sitting on one of the training logs.

"N-nothing really, Since K-kurenai-sensei, told us that w-w-we weren't going t-to have any mission, for the w-whole week, I-I th-thought, that I should take this time to train" Hinata said, trying her hardest to cut down on the stuttering. She felt her confidence increase as her stutter slowly disappeared.

"Yeah, a lot of teams got some off time, if you want, we could train together. I haven't had anyone to train with for a long time, and I know you're strong enough to take me on. So what do you say?" He asked.

Hinata felt a swell of pride. "I-I Don't know N-naruto-kun. I don't think I would be very m-much of a ch-challenge."

"Now now, we'll have none of that. If you fought everyone of the Konoha Eleven we both know you would be one of the strongest, easily." He said. "We could even make it more interesting."

"H-how?" she replied.

"The winner gets to make the loser... I don't know, do whatever they want them to do for a month?" Naruto asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Which was getting rather difficult, Kami she was adorable.

"_I could make Naruto-kun wear a collar and follow me around. I could have s-sex with him whenever I wanted! Our first time would be right in front of that Skank Sakura!'_ Hinata started rubbing her thighs together. _'Or... or Naruto-kun could make me wear a collar. I... I've never thought of that before!_ _He could lead me around the village with my collar and leash around the village. Showing everyone I was Naruto Uzumaki's personal slut! K-kami I think I just came...' _Hinata had started having naughty dreams about Naruto back in the last year of the academy when they had to take sex-ed. She couldn't believe she had never fantasized about being his sex-slave before. Considering how wet she was getting she decided she was going to lose the spar. Whether she made it obvious or not didn't matter. She was losing her virginity today.

"Ok Naruto-kun I a-accept. Do you want to spar h-here or somewhere e-else?" asked Hinata as she looked at Naruto with a blush across her face, with dirty thought running threw her mind.

Naruto looked around "This place is a little big for a spar, I know a smaller area, it's only a few minutes walk, we could go there if you don't mind." Naruto offered.

"I don't mind at all, i'll f-follow you." She replied.

As the two ninja began to walk Naruto thought about how Hinata looked as a genin and compared it to now. Her growth was shocking. If not for her confidence problems she would easily be a high ranking jounin.

But for Hinata it was a little different, she couldn't get the thought of being Naruto's sex slave out of her head. Her days would be filled with Naruto and his clones pounding her every hole followed by a nice dinner, with a generous helping of Naruto's cum on her food, she would make sure of that, which would lead to a shower that would make her dirtier then when she went in before a few more rounds of sex before falling asleep, Naruto's large cock nestled inside her pussy. Only to wake him up with a blow-job and start the cycle over again. Her hand had long since slipped into her pants and she was furiously fingering herself but it wasn't helping.

With a near silent growl Hinata lunged forward and grabbed the back of his collar. Caught by surprise Naruto was easily thrown to the ground on his back.

"Hinata? What are you doing?" Naruto asked, really hoping he knew where this was going.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, but I can't get the idea of being your sex slave out of my head. I've wanted you for years and i'm quickly becoming obsessed with the idea of being your personal toy. So please, take me, i'll be yours, not for a month, but forever!" Hinata said quickly. It was almost painful to stop fingering herself for even a few seconds but she took off her hoodie, her large breasts bouncing free despite the fishnet shirt, and almost ripped off her pants as she took them off as quickly as she could, leaving her in her sky-blue panties and a fishnet shirt.

Naruto looked at Hinata for a moment, he was ecstatic! He wouldn't even have to win their spar. The fact that he gained such a high quality slave for _life_ instead of just a month (not that he had any plans to let his Tayuya-chan go once the month was up, oh no, she wouldn't be able to live without his cock

once he was done with her) was also a huge bonus. He tried to sit up, but Hinata pushed him back down.

"Naruto-kun please stay down, I've been dreaming of this moment for years. So just sit down and relax, let your new slave take care of all your pleasurable needs." Hinata said as she unzipped his pants and, with a little help from Naruto, lowered them down to his ankles before crawling back up his body, her face almost running into his erect cock, having slipped out of the flap in his boxers.

Hinata let out a small gasp at his size. She had spied on him almost constantly with her Byakugan (which was probably why she was so good at using it, the small part of her mind not consumed with naughty thoughts mused) but seeing him with both her natural eyes _and_ seeing it erect at the same time was enough to completely drench her panties. Not in the mood for foreplay but wanting to taste him she flattened her tongue and placed it at the base of his long shaft before dragging her tongue all the way to his head, giving it a flick with her tongue she decided she very much liked the taste and was looking forward to tasting him when he had been training so he was sweaty. Sitting with her knees on either side of his abs. Pushing her panties to the side she lined him up with her entrance and slammed herself down. She involuntarily made a loud whimper. She wanted Naruto to have her virginity in every sense so she had healed her hymen the few times it broke while training. Thankfully the pain passed quickly as Naruto gently rubbed her hips and thighs.

Once she started moving the pleasure hit her quickly. "Oh Kami! Naruto-kun your cock is so big! Kami yes, yes, I've finally got you inside me!" Hinata said as she began to bounce on his cock faster.

"You've been wanting my cock inside you for years and this is the best you can do? Faster whore!" Naruto demanded, grabbing her nipples he pulled down so every time she raised her hips she would pull her breasts down.

"Yes Naruto-sama, I'm your Hyuuga whore! Ah, ah, yes, your fat cock is splitting me open! I've been a very naughty girl and I need to get punished. Do anything you want to me! I want you to cum inside me until I can't taste anything but you!" Hinata yelled as she put her hands on his chest and started moving faster.

"Good work slut, I should fucked you sooner, from now on i'm your master." Naruto groaned as the sound of her ass hitting his hips got louder.

"Yes Master! Oh Kami, oh Kami, so good, I love you so much Master! Fuck me harder Master! Fuck your dirty Slut harder! I want to feel your cum inside me, I need it! Paint my pussy Master!" She screamed as she felt the pleasure rising inside her.

"Just look at you, the Hyuuga heiress, wanting my cum inside you, but just because you want it doesn't mean you'll get it, you'll have to work for your reward" Naruto said as he slapped her ass hard.

"Yes Master, I'll do anything you want! What do you want me to do Master?" She asked, feeling her orgasm approaching.

"Scream for me my slave. I want to hear you scream out your desires!" He commanded.

"I WANT YOU CUM INSIDE ME, I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME EVERY DAY MASTER! I WANT TO FEEL YOU INSIDE ME! I'LL DO WHAT EVER I HAVE TO, JUST PLEASE DON'T STOP FUCKING ME! I DON'T CARE WHO HEAR'S ME, I LOVE THE WAY YOU'RE FUCKING YOUR DIRTY LITTLE WHORE MASTER!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs. Naruto felt his own orgasm starting and thrust upwards the same time Hinata came down as hard as she could. She screamed and sprayed his cock as he painted her pussy white with his cum.

Hinata collapsed onto his chest. Murmuring things to herself. Naruto could barely make out a muffled "So much, it's so warm."

"Do you want more cum my slut?" He whispered in her ear. She looked up at him, leaning forward she kissed him. "Please do Master, please fill me up with your cum." She replied as she wanted for her master to fuck her more.

Naruto rolled them over and started plunging in and out of her pussy. "Ah! Yes, that's it Master, fuck me real good, fuck my pussy Master, don't stop! I'm so hot Master! Cum inside your Hyuuga whore again!" She moaned out as she locked her legs behind his waist.

"Wow, you really are a whore aren't you? Barely five minutes, and you already want more of my cum, I cant wait see how good you are with that pretty mouth of yours." Naruto grinned as he pumped faster and faster.

"Me too Master, I cant wait to suck on that huge cock of yours! I want to drink all of your cum, ah, ah, oh yes, yes, I'm almost there master! I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" She screamed and tightened her grip on his waist, his thrusts getting even harder as a result.

"Keep talking whore, I wanna hear more of what you want." Naruto commanded. His nails digging into the ground as he felt himself getting closer.

"I want it so badly Master, I need it! I have to have all of your cum inside me! I want you to fuck me wherever, whenever! I've had dreams of you fucking me since I became a genin, I've masturbated while thinking about you everyday! I want you to take me into an alley and fuck my brain's out all the time! I've watched you every day, and the more I watched you, the more I wanted you to have me! Ha, ah, Master, I'm almost there, I'm gonna cum, please cum inside me, I'll go crazy if you don't!" Hinata pleaded, at the very brink of her orgasm.

"Here's your precious cum, slut!" Naruto yelled as they both came, Naruto filled her already full womb, Hinata's overfilled pussy was leaking juices onto the ground, making a small puddle. After a few minutes of enjoying the feeling Hinata had finally unwrapped her leg's and let Naruto pull out. Naruto was breathing heavily but recovering quickly.

Hinata walked over to her discarded hoodie and was about to bend down to pick it up but two arms wrapped around her chest, above and below her breasts. "And what do you think _you're_ doing?" Naruto asked, his voice husky.

"G-getting dre-eep!" Hinata squeaked as she felt him start grinding his hard-on against her butt.

"I never said we were done, I still haven't tried this beautiful ass of yours, or your breasts. And I saw how much you liked licking me. When we leave this forest every inch of you will be covered in my cum." (1) Naruto promised. Hinata looked a little shocked at what Naruto just told her.

She was also a little turned on by this, she didn't know that Naruto could be so demanding. Than again... the hard-on currently playing hotdog with her ass-cheeks was probably a dead give away that Naruto was still raring to go. Twirling around and knealing she started licking Naruto's cock, thoroughly covering it in her saliva before tentatively sucking the head. She was interrupted by Naruto as he grabbed her hair when she tried to pull her head back however. "This is what you get for not listening sooner." Naruto said as he pulled her head down and thrust his hips forward, his cock forcing

it's way down her throat as she gagged. He only let go of her hair when he could feel Hinata start to suck and move her tongue back and forth.

Hinata suddenly had an epiphany, Naruto just had shoved his cock down her throat, what was even worse, she didn't even time to breath, but at this point she didn't care. It had hadn't sunk in until just now what being her Masters cum-slut would entail. Redoubling her efforts and using chakra to extend her breath, like she was taught at the academy for underwater infiltration missions, she promised she would please her master by any means necessary, so Hinata started sucking as hard and fast as she could, she then looked at Naruto as she sucked his cock.

"Ugh, that's it slut, keep going, I bet you cant wait till I cum can you? I'm gonna make you drink every last drop of cum I have, after all, it's what you've wanted for years." Naruto said as he began to thrust his cock inside her mouth.

"Gumph, gluck, guk." Was all Naruto could hear from Hinata, a few minutes passed with Hinata trying harder and harder to get her Master to cum.

Naruto could finally feel his release approaching. "I'm cumming!" He moaned as he came, Hinata could feel a very hot liquid go down her throat, she was instantly in love with the new taste and wanted more. Soon she had to drink mouthfuls of his cum just to keep up with the flood, after a few more minutes Naruto had finally pulled out while still cumming, causing him to squirt the last of it on to her face and hair.

"That felt great Hinata, but take your shirt off, I wanna see how good you are using your breasts." Naruto said, enjoying the show as she licked her lips and scraped off the cum on her into her mouth greedily.

Hinata with out saying a word did what she was told and simply ripped off her fishnet shirt, showing Naruto her very big breasts. She had a rack to equal Tsunade's perfect breast, in Naruto's humble opinion. He knew this was going to feel great. "Wow Hinata your breast are so big, get started." Naruto ordered, Hinata grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times before putting it between her breasts, then she squeezed them together and looked up at her Master as she began to give him a tit fuck. She started moving her breast up and down his member. "How does this feel Master? Am I going a good job?" She asked him as she started moving faster.

"Perfect, you're tits are amazing Hinata-chan, go faster, I'm gonna cum all over that pretty face of yours." Naruto replied as Hinata squeezed her tits tighter on him and sped up further.

Almost ten minutes later Naruto grabbed the top of her head and tilted it forward. "I'm Cumming!" He managed to say before he let off like a firehose. Hinata's face taking most of his load, but some getting caught in-between and on her breasts. Hinata rubbed the cum that was on her chest all over her body, as she then licked the cum off her face. "You came so much Master!" Hinata cheered as she licked her fingers clean.

"Well I'm glad you liked it, now get on all fours. I haven't fucked that tight ass yet. Move whore, just looking at it makes me want to cum." Naruto slapped her ass to get her to move faster as Hinata quickly flipped over and lifted herself up on her hands and knees. Naruto grabbed her waist and lined his cock up with her asshole before he entered. "Now my horny Slave, when I start fucking this nice piece of your ass I want you to scream. I want you to tell me everyone within a mile radios how much you love getting fucked in the ass. I want you to tell me how much you want my cock inside you every day." Naruto ordered as he rubbed his cock on her pussy for a few thrusts before pulling out and plunging into her tight ass in one thrust.

"Ahhhhhh! Master, your cock is, so big!" Hinata screamed as she felt her Master's cock tearing her ass.

"Fuck Hinata, your ass is so tight!" Naruto moaned as he pushed her shoulders down and leaned over her.

"Ah, ah, yes Master, oh Kami, fuck my ass Master! I love your cock Master, I love it so much! I love it when you fuck my asshole, I want you to fuck my ass every day Master! Oh Kami, ah, ah, ah, I don't care who hears me! I love having your big, fat cock inside me! I want it inside me every day, day and night, every possible second! I want you to make me you're bitch Naruto-sama! That's all I ever wanted!" Hinata screamed as Naruto slapped her ass a few times.

"Fuck Hinata, I'm almost there, gonna cum!" Naruto grunted as he started thrusting faster and harder and pushed himself in deeper inside her until he started cumming. Hinata's own orgasm followed only a few seconds behind his. After a few minutes Naruto pulled out and saw a stream of cum pouring out of her asshole, down her pussy, and dripping onto the ground. Naruto looked at Hinata's small smile a gave a grin of his own.

"I see that my newest Slave enjoyed her self, but we're still not done. I'm not the only one you've got to deal with." Naruto said as he summoned two shadow clones in front of her. Hinata looked the three Naruto's in front of her and then down at their very erect cocks and sighed happily.

Pretty soon one of his clones laid on the ground on it's back, Hinata already seemed to know what was going to happen so she then went on top of the first shadow clone and slipped it's cock inside her pussy. After that the original Naruto went in front of her face and then grabbed her hair and forced his cock into her throat. Hinata was thinking that it couldn't get any better then this until she felt the second shadow clone grab her hips and thrust into her asshole. Then all at once all three Naruto's started pumping into her at the same time. "Mmm… Hinata your mouth feel's so good, I already want to cum." The original Naruto said as he put his cock deeper into her throat. After a few minutes Naruto sped up and came down her throat, pressing her face down roughly. A few seconds rest and he started thrusting again.

Meanwhile the second shadow clone was pounding her ass with out any mercy, he pounded fast and hard. As the first shadow clone below her moved her body up and down, pretty soon both of the shadow clones had came inside her. Hinata's eyes shot wide open as she felt all three Naruto's cum inside her. She dug her hands into the ground as her own orgasm washed over her.

Almost an hour and a half later Hinata had cum pouring out of every hole laying on her back on the ground. Hinata had lost track of how many time the Naruto's had cum inside her but right now they were standing in a circle around her and jerking off. A few seconds later they all groaned in unison and came. Covering her from head to toe in a thick layer of their cum. As the two clones dispelled she looked at the remaining Naruto through the cum on her face, She quickly cleaned her face, not even bother, and even enjoying, the sticky warm liquid that covered her skin, she reached up and started giving Naruto a handjob.

"Wow Hinata, I'm surprised you actually managed to remain conscious, I must say you almost drained me completely." Naruto admitted as he looked down at her.

"_Almost _ Master. Almost isn't good enough for me. I want all of your cum inside me, I want more Naruto-sama! I can still go on, please fuck me more." Hinata pleaded as she turned around and got on all fours again.

"Really Hinata, you just took on two of my clones, as well as me, at the same time. Are you sure you can handle this?" Naruto asked his cock springing back to life instantly at the site of her swinging back and forth. (He wasn't really sure if she was trying to be sexy or she was just that exhausted, but it was still hot)

"Yes I'm sure Master, fuck me more. Fuck me till you can't cum any more. My body is just a cum dumpster for you. Use my holes as much as you wish Master." Hinata offered as she waited for her Master to start.

Naruto got on his knees behind her, grabbed her waist, and slammed his cock as hard as he possibly could into her ass, causing her to scream in ecstasy. "Ahhh! Yes Master! Faster, faster! Harder! Fuck my ass Master! Kami, yes! Ah, That's it Master, fuck me rough, don't stop, cum in me Master, don't stop! I love it, ah, ah!" Hinata yelled as Naruto continued pounding her ass.

"Damn Hinata, you're ass, is so fucking tight, I don't wanna stop!" Naruto panted as he pounded her harder.

"Don't stop then Master, fuck me! I'll do anything you want, just don't stop! Ah, ah, ah, I love you so much Master! I love your cock too! I'm almost there Master, I'm gonna cum!" Hinata's vision started to blur as Naruto continued jack hammering into her.

Hinata threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs as she came on last time, Naruto pulled out and put his cock between her cheeks and pumped his cock between them a few times before covering her back in his cum. When he pulled out she feel to the side, it looked like she had passed out from all that final orgasm. Naruto used a basic water jutsu to clean her off and getting them both dressed before picking her up and taking her back to the Hyuuga manor.

**_ _ _ _ end of chapter _ _ _ _**

**1(. I swear to God I was this close [ ] to finishing this with -ttebayo.**

Okay so I hope you all liked this chapter. It was a little longer then the last two chapters. They will get much longer. Also, the next chapter will be a Naruto x Tayuya. The reason is because so many of you readers wanted more Naruto/Tayuya. So you're getting it. The next Naruto/Hinata chapter will be chapter 5, so leave a review, or send me a message with a suggestion or opinion about the story. And like I said in the author's notes, I know I made a few mistakes in the last chapter, so if you want me to re-make it and then re-post it then tell me. I'll do whatever I can to make my stories better, so enjoy reading the next chapter. And thank you to all over the people who review this story, and for those who have given me some pretty good ideas, thank's again for your support

P.s Just in case you've haven't read the new Pile of Lemon's chapter – the doctor is in- The next chapter after that is called Konan's comfort, I'll post that and chapter 5 at the same time, I know I'm making a few promises here, but a few things had set me back. As much as I love writing stories a few things can happen in your personal life, like snow, and power outages. So I hope you readers can understand that. Bye for now.


	4. Rewrite of Chapter 4

Enslavement; Chapter 4

Tayuya Is A Very Naughty Girl

**AN: **Wow, you readers seem to really like this story. I, so far, have **10,537 visitors and 7,673 hits. **I have to say that I'm impressed at how well you guys like the story so far. Anyways, I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed the story so far. I would also like to thank the authors who have given me some good ideas for the story. When I make a chapter out of those ideas I will make sure to give that author credit. So this chapter is another Naruto/Tayuya chapter. Chapter 5 will probably be a Naru/Hina/Tayu threesome chapter. So enjoy the chapter, leave a review, PM me a suggestion, or an idea or your opinion about the story and I'll be sure to take them under consideration.

Enjoy.

_ _ _ Start _ _ _

After having an enjoyable time in the forest with Konoha's shyest, and secretly sluttiest, Hyuuga Naruto had carried Hinata home. But once he got to her home, he saw a very concerned Neji and a very pissed off Hiashi waiting at the door. Seeing as her father didn't like him that much he quickly explained that Hinata and himself were training in the forest together and after awhile Hinata had passed out from chakra exhaustion. Not seeing any flaws or deceptions in the boy Hiashi nodded and went back inside. Naruto gave the worn out Hyuuga heiress to Neji. Who carried her inside, after saying goodbye to Naruto, to put her in her bed. Naruto, likewise, went back to his apartment, changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

**_ _ _ _ The Next Day_ _ _ _**

After a full night of sleep, Naruto had awoken with a plethora of fresh new thoughts about what to do with his two slaves. At first Naruto thought about going over to Tayuya's house again and taking care of his morning wood and than heading over to Hinata's house and asking her to go_ training _with him again and filling her with a few loads before doing some actual training. But after a while of thinking, he just decided to take a quick shower and see what his buzzing mind thought afterword. So he grabbed a towel from his dresser and went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water.

But what Naruto didn't know was that a very horny and eager Tayuya was walking to his apartment at that very moment. Since she had two days to recover from their last session she was confident when she said she was ready for anything. As she was thinking about her Master she couldn't help but think about the other day, she knew if it was anything like then, she knew that she was gonna feel sore tomorrow, so to make sure that was gonna happen she brought a few things for her Master to use on her to make sure she wouldn't pass out so quick.

_'I wonder what Master has planned for me today? Maybe I should show him what I brought once he starts? After the other day I can't get him out of my freaking head! The only reason why I didn't fucking break into his apartment and suck his cock until I couldn't move my jaw anymore, was because my leg's were so freaking sore! After today let's just hope my leg's wont be the only thing sore...'_ Tayuya schemed as the thought of Naruto fucking her brains out again came into her mind. It even caused her pussy to get wet, forcing her to put her hand underneath her shirt and slip it into her pants forcing her to finger her self as she walked, she looked around and saw that no one was around so she started to moan as she walked. She was so glad that she decided not to wear any panties today.

_'Oh Kami yes, almost there, gonna cum. Why am I so addicted to something I've only had once?'_ Tayuya demanded as she looked back and forth, she quickly ducked into an alley and took off her back pack. Opening it she took out one of the special items that she wanted Naruto to use on her. A Large red vibrator. Pulling down her pants she shoved it in her pussy and set it at medium. Pulling her pants back up she exited the alley and started walking again keeping a watchful eye for anyone nearby while she subtly pumped the vibrator into her pussy. Imagining it was her Master's cock fucking her while she walked.

**_ _ _ _ 10 minutes later_ _ _ _**

Tayuya's face was red, and not with pleasure overload, or even embarrassment. She was ready to kill someone. She had yet to have an actual orgasm. Just little ones that left her even more unsatisfied then before. Growling in the back of her throat she leaned against the wall next to her and yanked down her pants. Not even caring if anyone saw her she cranked the vibrator as high as it could go and started furiously pumping it in and out of her needy pussy while she frantically rubbed her clit with her other hand. Even after five minutes of doing this she still couldn't gain anything more than false relief.

Screaming in frustration, not caring in the least that she woke up everyone in the neighborhood she pulled the vibrator out of her pussy, turned it off, tilted her head back, and put almost the entire thing in her mouth to clean it off before putting it back in her backpack. Pulling her pants back up she took off with renewed vigor, heading for the only source of relief her mind could come up with in its upset state.

_ _ _ _ Twenty Minutes Later _ _ _ _

She had finally made it to her Master's home. She knocked on the door twice before she just pulled the door open, coming face to face with a wet Naruto in only an orange towel around his waist "Oh! Tayuya-chan, I'm surprised you came." _'I damn well better cum!'_ She thought. "I was just about to head over to your apartment actually."

As Naruto looked at Tayuya he noticed that Tayuya was... the best word he could think of would be haggard. She looked eerily like the 'kunoichi' **(1)** in the porn video's Jiraiya had shown him that had a seal on them to prevent them from cumming until the very end of the flick. "Come on in Tayuya-chan, let me get dressed first, then we can hangout." Naruto offered, doubting he would even make it to the bedroom.

Tayuya entered the apartment, closed the door, and locked it before stripping her clothes in the blink of an eye, throwing her backpack on the couch a half dozen feet or so away from her, and grabbed Naruto's shoulders. Spinning him around she jumped on him, locking her legs around his waist she started rubbing her pussy against his towel covered dick.

"Tayu-"Master I can't stop thinking abut you, I tried masturbating but I couldn't cum. Make me cum! Please Master! I'm so hot, I need to have your cock inside me, I have to have your cum inside my womb. I have to have that hot cum down my fucking throat. Ever since you fucked me at my apartment, I've masturbated about you, I couldn't stop my self Master, please fuck your dirty slave. Fuck me right here and now. Do anything you want to me, just let me cum!" Tayuya pleaded desperately. Nuzzling her head into the crook of her neck she panted. Almost tipping him over, she ground her pussy against his now hard covered cock. _'So close... almost... almost!'_ She could feel it building up within her. The knot inside her loins getting tighter and tighter. One second she was about to finally achieve release, the next she was on the ground, her ass sore from where she landed. Tears actually coming to her eyes she looked up at her Master pleadingly.

"Calm down Tayuya-chan. Just because you want it doesn't mean you're gonna get it. You seem to have forgotten that I am your master and you are my slave. Granted, I don't blame you for wanting more of my cum inside you, but before we start anything I need you to answer me this. Are you able to use your cursed seal?" Naruto asked as he looked at Tayuya.

Thanking her Master for something to keep her mind off the horrible aching she felt from her pussy she answered. "I don't know Master. With the Snake-fucker dead there's no source of unique chakra to recharge it. I could probably use it for a limited time, but without something or someone with tainted or demonic chakra to anchor myself to recharge it, it will eventually fade away. Would... would you like to see what I consider the Real me Master?" Tayuya asked. Seeing his nod she backed up a few steps from him and activated her curse mark.

First jagged black lines spread across her body and face. After a minute of letting him drink in her body she pushed the seal more, activating level two. The lines on her body thickened until her skin was midnight black. Her Red hair got a little darker, and several horns grew from her head followed by her skin lightening to a dark brown. Surprisingly her breast size went from small B-sized breast to DD cup. When she opened her eyes he could see they were a hypnotizing Gold color surrounded by jet black scleras.

Naruto was in awe at how much the seal had done; her appearance had changed so much. What was even more surprising was hard he was just by looking at her. If he had known she looked like this he would have abandoned the retrieval mission and devoted the next week to making her his loyal cum-slave back when he was thirteen...

Naruto hooked a finger around the towel at his waist and gave a sharp tug, undoing the knot keeping it on, before tossing it somewhere behind him, showing his slave his almost painful erection. "Tayuya-chan, you look beautiful. I didn't know the cursed mark could make your breast so big though. How come you didn't use this form when we sparred, aside from it only having limited uses." Naruto asked curiously. His eyes shamelessly roaming over her form.

"Because it uses that bastard's tainted chakra it poisons my chakra network for a few hours after I release it. Causing me large amounts of pain. I don't regret not using it though. Having you as my Master is very rewarding. I... I want to ask you something though." Her voice was actually very quite and vulnerable. Naruto paid her extra attention. It wasn't often she used anything but her overconfident brash tone so this must either be important, personal, or most likely both. "I wasn't lying when I said I consider this the real me. Looking at myself in the mirror when I look like I normally do is almost painful for me. As a Jinchuuriki you have access to demonic chakra. If you were to fill the seal with you're containers chakra I could be Me anytime I wish. Instead of just a few hours a week like I could when I still lived in sound. Due to the seal being placed on me when I was only five my body has adapted to using harmful chakra the same way yours has. So as long as I start off using it for short periods of time and working my way up and getting used to the chakra my body should be able to handle it."

"I will consider it." Naruto said simply. The slight shaking in his tone the only indication that he had already unanimously decided 'Hell Fucking Yes!' But if his cock didn't get some attention from the dark skinned goddess in front of him soon it was going to mutiny. "Pleasing me will only improve you're chances." Naruto added.

"Yes master, I fully understand, I will show you the benefits of allowing me to be my true self." Tayuya promised with conviction. She grabbed her Master's cock and gave it a few licks' before she began to slowly stroke him. "Master *Lick* I want you to *Lick* give me all of your hot cum. *lick* I want to drink your hot delicious cum Master. *Lick* my throat is so dry." Tayuya sensually moaned as she engulfed the tip of his cock into her mouth, taking him deeper and deeper slowly as the minutes passed until he hit the back of her throat.

All Naruto could do was groan as he felt Tayuya succeed in taking his entire length down her throat. "Almost there Tayuya-chan! Don't stop, you're doing perfectly my beautiful slave. You're mouth is so good." He moaned as Tayuya bobbed her head faster.

Finally he moaned "Cumming Tayuya-chan." Which surprised Tayuya, as she was so occupied sucking his cock that she wasn't listening. The wave of his hot cum pouring into her stomach took her completely by surprise. For what felt like minutes his orgasm continued. Tayuya pulled back completely when she felt the stream of cum slowing. As if to spite her assumptions two more spurts of cum shot out and drew two lines on her face before the final few drops oozed out onto her breasts.

"That was amazing Slave, well done. That was even better then last time. I still can't believe you're that skilled with your mouth. As a reward you can choose the next position." Naruto offered as Tayuya scraped his cum off her face and licked off her finger's. She absently rubbed the few drops of cum on her right breast all over both of them as she thought quickly. The aching in her pussy came back full force and she bit her tongue to keep herself from whimpering.

Letting herself fall backwards she spread her legs right there on the floor. "Please Master, allow me the release that I can't have on my own. I need you! Fuck me as hard as you can, just please make me cum!" She pleaded.

Seeing her desperation Naruto knelt down on his knees and placed the head of his dick against her pussy lips. Seeing how desperate she was he opted against teasing her and with one hard thrust was completely inside her tight pussy. Tayuya tried biting her lip to hold it in, but the pleasure was to much and wailed as the most powerful orgasm she'd ever felt ripped it's way through her.

Catching her breath she pushed Naruto back, she was going to flip over so she was on her hands and knees but she saw blood on his cock. "The fuck?" she shouted, snapping Naruto out of his happy thoughts, her pussy was perfect!

"Was I to rough?" He asked, concerned.

"No... It doesn't hurt. I think the real me had its own hymen. I'm still far from done though." Without saying another word Tayuya stood up, pushing him down and onto his back, and lowered herself onto his cock. She wasted no time and started bouncing up and down. "Ah, ah, ah, Yes! Kami, it's so big Master! I love your cock, I love it so much! Fuck me Master; fuck your dirty, horny slave! Ah, ah, fuck yeah, fuck, this feel's so good! I couldn't wait for your cock to be inside me! Ah, ah, ah," Tayuya moaned as she tried to speed up. She glared down at her breasts; the added weight of them going up several cup sizes was slowing her down.

"Faster you bitch, move that sexy fucking body of yours faster. Your pussy is so fucking perfect. I'm gonna fill you up with so much, I'm gonna make sure you're overflowing with my cum!" Naruto promised as he set his hands on her waist.

"Yes Master fill me up, fill me up with your cum! I want it, I need it so badly! Ah, yes, your cock is spreading me out so much! It's hitting my womb Master; your huge fucking cock is hitting my womb! Force it in all the way Master! Oh Kami, yes, give it to me Master, fuck your bitch real good. I'm such a naughty fucking whore Master, I masturbated thinking you all the way here, I hid in an alley and fingered my self, I couldn't stand the thought of not having your cock inside me! Make me cum, make me cum!" Naruto's cock went even deeper inside her. He thrust sharply upward, forcing his cock into her womb just as she asked. Almost instantly Tayuya screamed "I'M CUMMING!" The same time Naruto did.

Cum spilled forth from his cock like a fire hose and filled her womb in seconds as Tayuya shook from the force of her climax. Cum spilled from her stretched pussy lips onto the floor as they both bathed in the afterglow, Tayuya leaning down and rubbing her cheek on his collarbone, careful not to hurt him with her horns.

"Master, I can feel your cum inside me. It's wonderful. Please cum inside me again, I beg you. Please cum inside my hungry womb once more. In this form I have a lot more stamina then in my weak form so you can fuck me longer Master." Tayuya murmured as she started licking his neck.

"Wow! You're such a greedy little cum-slut aren't you Tayuya-chan? Wanting more of my cum already, but that's great to know Slave. As you can feel, I'm still hard, and last time I checked you're still my horny slave. So hurry up and pick the next position. You've got ten seconds before I change my mind and just fuck you here." He started counting to emphasize his point. Tayuya quickly sat up and spun herself around, not wanting to or bothering to pull him out of her.

The position wasn't much different but his slightly curved cock was scraping against new places and he got a nice view of her ass as it jiggled every time she lowered herself down. Starting off at a moderate pace she grabbed his ankles and started bouncing again. "Yes, that's the spot Master, that's it. Fuck me, oh Kami fuck me! Ah, ah, don't stop fucking me. Use my body Master; use it as much as you want. It's yours, forever! I don't care about the bet anymore! I'll be your slave forever if I can always have your giant cock! It feel's so good Master, I love the feeling of your cock inside me! I want to feel this everyday Master!" Naruto sat up slightly and grabbed her breasts; Squeezing them roughly as she bounced harder on his cock.

"Fuck Tayuya-chan, your pussy's hotter then before, I can't wait to fucking cum inside you. Your breasts feel so good. Don't stop bitch, don't fucking stop. Tell me how much you cock inside you whore." He demanded and he pinched her nipples, causing her to climax again.

"Ahhhhhh! Naruto-sama! I love your cock, I love the taste of it, I have to have the taste of it inside me every fucking day Master, and I can't stop thinking about it. I had to have it, it was driving me crazy, I'm your horny bitch Master, I'm your skanky fucking whore. I'm anything you want me to be, Oh Kami yes! Almost there Master! Almost there!" Tayuya's eyes started to roll back into her head as Naruto let go of her breast and grabbed her ass. Savagely pulling her down using only her cheeks.

Soon both Naruto and Tayuya came with a wordless yell at the same time. Naruto poured more cum into her womb to replace that which had flowed out, the excess making the puddle underneath them all the bigger. Tayuya rotated herself around again and nuzzled his neck. She had taken a liking to doing it and saw no reason to stop.

"Damn Tayuya-chan, that was great. Let's head to the bedroom so I can tap this ass of yours." Naruto said, giving said globes of brown flesh a light slap. Tayuya struggled to get up until the subtle healing factor her Real self gave her kicked in and made the soreness and a bit of her fatigue disappear, and she walked unsteadily to the bedroom. Naruto was about to follow her but saw her back-pack. Guessing she obviously brought it for a reason he picked it up and took it with him.

"So my dear, sweet Tayuya-chan, what's in the bag?" Naruto asked. Tayuya looked from the bag to him and actually looked away blushing. Reminding Naruto rather heavily of his other slave.

"I guess I'll have a look for myself." He grinned as he unzipped the bag. He put his hand it and felt wet hard plastic. Knowing what it was from the shape alone he decided to save that for later and felt around some more. After some more foraging around, he felt something rough. Curious, he grabbed it and pulled it out, his grin widened and got even foxier and her blush deepened when he pulled out a rope.

"Oh Tayuya-chan~. I didn't know that you were that kind of person. So you want me to tie you up and have my wicked way with you?" He said mischievously.

"Y-yes master, I do, please do what you will to me." Tayuya said, oddly obedient, albeit a tad nervous.

"I think I'll just save these for later. But now it's my turn for control, so show me that juicy ass of yours, now." He ordered.

Tayuya really wanted to get tied up with those ropes than, but she also didn't want to displease her Master, so she crawled onto the bed. Setting her head on the pillow she raised her hips as high as she could and arched her back, further enhancing the look. Naruto almost shunshined to the bed he moved so fact, and was on his knee's behind her gripping her hips a second later. Far too turned on by the sight of her shapely dark skinned ass, he slammed his cock balls deep into her, causing Tayuya to scream out as she grabbed two handfuls of sheets.

"Oh Kami! I love you so much Master! Fuck me harder! Fuck your dirty Slut harder! I want you're cum inside me, ah! Yes, that's it Master, fuck me real good, fuck my ass harder! Fuck me rough, pound me from behind like the bitch I am Master! Ah, ah, yes! Deeper! Ah, ah, ah, Oh Kami! Fuck me rough! Oh Kami faster!"

Naruto slapped her ass. Loving the way it jiggled as a red hand print formed on her dark skin before it healed over. "Keep talking bitch." Naruto grunted as he pounded her ass harder. The bed actually swaying and hitting the wall. Luckily for everyone else, he didn't have neighbors.

"Oh yes! Yes! I'm almost there master! I'm gonna cum, gonna cum! I want it so badly Master, I need it! I have to have all of your cum inside me! I want you to fuck my brains out all the time! Fuck me until I can't move any more Naruto-sama!" Her grip on the sheets got tighter as she came, almost pushing Naruto over the edge as well. He held up for several minutes he finally came. She screamed as Naruto poured his sizable load into her asshole. Her juices gushed out onto his thighs and the bed. Tayuya slumped downward, pulling her legs together she clenched her thighs and butt cheeks tightly, keeping the warm gooey cum inside of her. Her eyes widened as two hands pushed down on the small of her back and Naruto's cock forced its way into her clenched sphincter again.

"Did you think I was done? No my precious Slave, I haven't even started yet." He pulled one of his hands back and gave each of her cheeks a hard slap before he started hammering into her ass, showing no mercy.

"Oh Kami! It hurts so good! Ah, ah, fuck my ass Master! I love your cock Master, I love it so much! I love it when you fuck my asshole, ah, ah, ah, oh Kami!" She came quickly at his rough treatment. "Ahhhhhh! Yes Master! Faster, faster! Harder! Fuck my ass Master! Yes, Kami! Ah, that's it Master, fuck me rough, don't stop. Cum in me Master, love it, ah, ah! Fuck me! I'll do anything you want, just don't ever stop! Ah, ah, ah, I love you so much Master! I love your cock too! I'm almost there Master! Cumming!" She screamed and shuddered again as she came. Naruto continued pounding away at her despite her shaking.

"Your ass is so fucking tight, Tayuya-chan, I don't want to stop. I'm almost there, I'm gonna cum!" He didn't even slow down as the biggest load he'd ever unleashed in his life poured into her tight rectum and simply started thrusting faster and harder and pushed himself deeper inside of her.

**_ _ _ _ A Few Hours Later_ _ _ _**

Tayuya's cum soaked brain had long since lost track of how long her Masters had been fucking her. Naruto had summoned a clone, she didn't know how long ago. She was on her back, with one clone behind her fucking her ass, one on its knees pounding her pussy into ruin, and what she thought was the original Naruto fucking her large breasts. The Naruto she was giving a titfuck to was her only way of telling time at this point. He had cum in her mouth four times until she literally couldn't swallow any more, her moans turning into erotic gurgles as she moaned, and decided to see how much cum he could cover her face in. so far he was on orgasm number eight, not including the four in her mouth, and she couldn't see because of the cum covering her face, neck, and chest. Her entire body ached from her Master using it for so long, plus her seal was running dangerously low on tainted chakra, but the pain was easily smothered by the brain melting pleasure and the knowledge that her Master was having such fun with the Real her, and would be very likely to grant her request.

"Damn Tayuya-chan, your breasts are amazing. I'm gonna cum again." The original Naruto praised, the pleasure he was feeling spiked

"Me too, I'm gonna cum as well." The clone fucking her ass moaned cumming for the fourteenth time in a row inside her.

"Master... Cum... Good." Tayuya gurgled mindlessly as her vision started getting blurry. She finally lost the energy to move any.

A few seconds later all three Naruto's groaned and came on or inside of their Slave one last time. Both clones popped away and Tayuya was unconscious the second she hit the mattress. She slowly transformed back to her normal look. Naruto surmised she actually grew a few inches in height in her true form because her cum-filled belly became even more pronounced when her transformation ended. Using a quick water jutsu to clean off the cum on her body, leaving the cum inside her holes there, and even pulling the jizz that had sunk into his mattress out and threw the ball of water and cum all onto the floor. Shrugging carelessly he promised himself he'd use his steam-vac to get rid of any stains later before laying down and covering both of them with a blanket.

He barely had time to close his eyes before Tayuya started twitching and groaning loudly in pain, even while unconscious. Flipping onto his side facing her he pulled her flush against his chest before placing two fingers on her now red and inflamed cursed seal and started pushing Kyuubi's chakra into it. The tiny amount of tainted chakra was eradicated effortlessly and the seal was filled to the brim, surprisingly enough taking almost a whole tail of chakra to fill completely. He guessed the seal capacity was made so large so the ol' pedo-snake could just put every bit of chakra he had into their seals over the span of a week or so, so he wouldn't have to refill them every week. Whatever the reason, it worked in both his and Tayuya's favor. Demon chakra could regenerate itself, and with a whole tail the chakra usage would be less than the chakra being replenished so she could stay her true self as long as she liked and she'd never run out.

Tayuya's pain seemed to have stopped the second the tainted chakra was gone and she was now trying to wrap her entire body around him. Her legs intertwined with his, her arms around his chest under his armpits, and she was nuzzling and licking his neck again.

Chuckling at her subconscious affection Naruto rubbed her back slowly and started to drift sleep.

…

_'Mother fucker! The one reason I wanted to see her release form was to use her horns like handlebars and fuck her throat. And I fucking forgot! Damn you and your mind-numbingly sexy body!' _Naruto shook his mental fist ruefully and sighed before settling down. _'There's time for that when we wake up I suppose. My Tayuya-chan is such a horny little girl after all.'_

**_ _ _ _ End of chapter 4_ _ _ _**

**1(. Go read Pile of Lemons for what kind of porn I imagine you would find in the Naruto-verse. It's in chapter 15 I believe.**

Hope you all liked the chapter. As I said above Chapter 5 is gonna be a Naru/Hina/Tayu threesome chapter, so be patient, it will be posted soon. Remember, leave a review once you're done reading and tell me if you have any ideas for the story, fan contribution can only help the story get better.

**NaruHinaSakufan1**


	5. Rewrite of Naruto's Obedient Slaves

Chapter 5 - Naruto's Obedient Slaves

AN:

Ok I know that it's been awhile since I lasted updated the story, but my internet was fucking up on me so I really couldn't post anything. Win stream has been having problems and people in an area several states in both direction are having problems. So anyway, I would like to answer a few FAQ's. (1) Neither Hinata or Tayuya will get pregnant, the story is just a lemon story so no babies will come. (2) I have some fetishes in mind for them both as you can already see. One of their fetishes is being filled with his cum, which has been shown already. That doesn't, however, mean you should stop submitting ideas. It's always nice to get some feedback from the fans. And lastly (3) for those wondering about her curse mark, as you have read in the previous chap's Naruto explained that he was filling her curse mark with the nine tail's chakra so she could use her form whenever she wishes. But Tayuya is only going to use the curse form for Naruto's pleasurable needs. As a tribute kinda thing.

So enjoy the chap, I'll post another one soon. Remember, leave a review, or send me a PM with your suggestion, or your opinion about the story.

P.s this chapter has a bit of Yuri. Some scene's will contain said yuri, if that bothers you than... skip over them I guess? I dunno. I doubt many straight males are actually offended by girl-on-girl, so this warning is largely just for the sake of having a warning. A, Thank You For Noticing This Notice, kinda deal.

**_ _ _ _ The Next Day; Naruto's Apartment _ _ _ _**

"Yes! That's it Master, fuck me! Don't stop, please don't stop! Fuck my pussy harder Master! I want your cum inside me, please cum inside me again, I want all your cum inside my pussy!" Tayuya screamed as she laid on her back in her level two form. She than had a hard grip on the bed sheets with her legs wide open, Naruto thrusting into her from above.

"You're so tight Tayuya. Your pussy is so hot, I'm almost there, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna fill your entire body with my cum. I'm almost there." Naruto sped up, feeling his release approaching.

"Ah, ah, Master, please cum inside me! So close, I can almost taste it! Fuck my pussy raw Master! That's all I want, I want all your hot cum inside me!" Tayuya cried as she felt her Master's cock thrusting into her harder. "I'm Cumming!" They both cried as they came. Naruto exploded within her, painting her womb with six large wads of his cum.

"Ah… Master… That felt so good… I'm completely filled with your cum… I don't think I can take anymore." Tayuya gasped out, still recovering as she looked up at her Master. She felt herself heat up again as she noticed he had a small grin on his face.

"I'm glad you like that my dear, but I still have one position I want to use on you. Get on your knees, you haven't sucked my cock this morning." Naruto said, his grin getting bigger as he was getting closer and closer to doing what he'd dreamed about all night.

She quickly got off the bed and onto her knees. Naruto didn't waste a second and grabbed two of her horns. Tayuya was little surprised by the action and opened her mouth to ask what he was doing when, "Ulck." She let out a sound she'd never made before as her eyes crossed. Her vision suddenly filled by her Master's pubic hair and her throat burned by the sudden invasion of cock. He didn't seem to want to move, she noted, because he was fucking his own cock with her throat using her horns as handlebars.

"Ungh, Tayuya your mouth feel's so good. You know I wanted to do this yesterday, but after pounding that perfect ass of yours I completely forgot. Damn I already feel like Cumming." Naruto commented. Hid hands gripping her horns even tighter as he shamelessly moaned her name.

Naruto could hear her moan right alongside him as he pumped his arms back and forth faster and harder, much to his enjoyment, the vibration from her were doing wonders for his approaching climax. Naruto looked down to see the pleasurable face Tayuya was making as he used her face as a fuck toy. That alone made him start using his own hips, he idly wondered if he should be concerned she was going to lose her front teeth as he could feel them when he slammed forward. "That's it, keep sucking you whore. I want you to drink every last drop of my cum. I'm going make sure you taste nothing but my cum for the rest of your life!" he promised. Grabbing two different horns in the blink of an eye he marveled at the increases leverage he gained. Her head now tilted a little bit upwards letting him plunge deeper into her abused throat.

_'Kami yes, I love this! So much cock inside my throat. Damn if my throat doesn't feel shit afterword but it's totally worth it!' _She thought as Naruto continued for several more minutes.

" Drink up bitch, make sure you swallow every drop!" Is what Naruto wanted to say, but when he felt his orgasm finally slam into him all he could do was let out a throaty scream and thrust forward harshly, pulling her horns towards him at the same time, before he let loose directly into her stomach. His eyes almost rolled back into his head as he felt himself pouring what felt like gallons of cum into her.

It was actually significantly less than that, but Tayuya couldn't tell the difference at the moment as she tried to cope with her own orgasm, which had snuck up on her and taken her completely by surprise. Almost two solid minutes of swallowing later she was about to just give up and drown in her Master's seed when he finally stopped cumming and pulled back. Naruto stumbled back a few steps before falling flat on his back, breathing heavily. "P-perfect." He mumbled weakly.

Seeing her Master in such a state both made her incredibly proud of herself, and gave her a burst of energy that, if she let him do most of the work, would allow her one more round before she passed out.

Naruto recovered quickly, promising himself he was going to do that again, and sat up. Gathering his clothes he turned towards Tayuya, her mouth still wide open, ropes of her own saliva leading down towards her large breasts swinging gently back and forth in the non-existent breeze. He was severely tempted to fuck her again as thanks for such an extreme orgasm, but she looked about ready to pass out as it was. "I'm going to take a shower. Get dressed and when i'm done we'll go do some actual training." He said

"B-but wait, Master!" Tayuya blurted as Naruto turned around.

"Yes?" He asked over his shoulder.

She swallowed heavily, finally getting the excess saliva from her mouth so she could talk without drooling on herself. "You didn't fuck my ass this time, I-I can still go, I've got plenty of energy left! So please Master, come back and fuck my ass, I want more of your cum inside me." Tayuya pleaded desperately as she got up and crawled onto the bed on all fours. She looked at Naruto as she waited.

Naruto blinked in amazement, not just because Tayuya was on his bed wanting it in the ass, but because Naruto knew that he could use this as a punishment. As she was clearly demanding something of him. "We both known how much you would love that, and I do owe you for that mind blowing blowjob, pardon the pun. But you have to know your own limits Tayuya. Your level two form is still raw, it needs to be turned off sometimes and you look exhausted already. Take a breather while i'm in the shower and we'll continue later." He said kindly.

"I... I understand Master." She replied sadly, seeing his point. He nodded and entered the bathroom.

She sighed and turned over as she heard the door click, indicating it was locked. She was never good at lock picking so in order to get in she'd have to break the door down. And her Master _would NOT_ be pleased about that. She shivered as she thought about his punishment. It wouldn't be fucking her ass, it would be NOT fucking her ass. Ever! She curled into a ball at the very thought. After tasting the bliss such an act could create she'd go mad within a month without it.

She tried to relax and regain her energy, she really did. But her second wind demanded she get at least one more orgasm. Her eyes darted to the bag she'd brought with her. Walking over to it she reached inside and pulled out her biggest dildo. Much to her frustration it was still smaller than her Master, which was annoying, as it was the largest one in the store she'd brought the toys from, and pushed it into her pussy before she even reached the bed.

Tayuya came four times by the time Naruto was done with his shower, but not even that could satisfy her. She knew if she wanted to be satisfied, Naruto was the only one who could. So Tayuya then turned the dildo off threw it back inside her bag before she turned off her curse mark and turned back to her human form. She just got done getting dressed when the bathroom door opened. Naruto came out with only a towel on and it took all her willpower not to push him down and start sucking him off again.

"Alright, just let me get dressed then we can go." Naruto said offhandedly. He dropped the towel and he went to his closet, gathering his clothes as he was fully enjoying what seeing his uncovered member was doing to her.

"No worries Master, take as much time as you want, I'm not in a hurry or anything." Tayuya replied distractedly as she watched her Master's cock bob back and forth as he walked. Naked lust clear on her face.

"Okay, let's get going." Naruto only allowed himself to smirk at her expression only when he was in front of her, leading them out the door.

**_ _ _ _ At The Training Grounds _ _ _ _**

They talked about the Kages meeting and previous missions as they made their way to the training field, but once they got there Naruto saw Hinata practicing her own version of the gentle fist. Naruto's smile turned more lewd as he watched her body, reminiscing about how she felt stretched around his length.. Tayuya noticed right away the look he was giving her. _'What the hell is he doing, why is looking at that Hyuuga whore like that? He should be giving me that look instead!'_ She raged mentally as she felt like heading over there and kicking some Hyuuga ass. But as she was lost in her violence filled thoughts Naruto headed towards the girl said thoughts were about.

"Hey Hinata, how long have you been here?" Naruto greeted as Hinata turned around.

As Hinata saw Naruto coming towards her, she felt the need to jump him and demand he fuck her right there, but just before she was going to put her plan into action she noticed that Tayuya was with him. Tayuya may be her best friend but cock-blocking was never appreciated and it was safe to say she wanted the redhead gone so she could get her favorite treat.

"Hello Naruto, Tayuya, did you two come here to train as well?" Hinata asked rhetorically, trying to think of a way to get her friends to leave.

Naruto blinked as he had no cover story for why Tayuya was with him. Thinking quickly he replied, "Yeah, I was just on my way here when I saw Tayuya walking the same way, so we decided to walk here together." He wasn't sure if he was going to make each girl aware they shared something in common or even how to do so, but he was proud of himself for not stammering through his cover story.

"Oh, so what are you going to train first?" Hinata asked, still drawing a blank on how to implement her plan.

"I was thinking about working on my Shadow Clone Jutsu actually. Even though I use it the most I think I can get better at using it. How 'bout you?" Naruto answered.

"Neji helped me create a Jutsu called Twin Lions a few months ago and I haven't fully mastered it. So I'm just working on that." Seeing Naruto's face light up caused Tayuya to shoot Hinata a dirty look, but the Hyuuga didn't see, to wrapped up in feelings of pride as her Master was interested in what she could do.

"Cool, can I see it?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Sure!" Hinata took a few steps back and started to concentrate her chakra to her hands. Naruto saw bright blue flames engulf her arms. The flames started shifting and eventually started looking like a lion's head on each of her hands. "Wow Hinata that's an amazing technique. Do you think you could use it on a few of my clones?" Naruto asked. The technique had the intimidation factor but he was wondering how it was used.

"Okay, I think I can. Summon as many as you want, I'll take them all on!" Hinata said, secretly hoping that was a double entente.

"Hey, what about me! Who the hell am I gonna spar with?" Tayuya suddenly said, pissed that her Master had forgotten about her.

"Sit over there under the tree for a bit, I wanna see how powerful Hinata is with this Jutsu." Naruto said, looking over his shoulder. Tayuya stomped her way to the closest tree and sat down, glaring at the two all the while.

"Ready Hinata? Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hinata saw a line of Naruto's poof into existence in front of her. She had mixed feeling about the fact that he seemed serious and wasn't about to plow her in front of her best friend, but she decided to work off that aggression on the clones in front of her. "Yes, I'm ready Naruto." She replied, shifting her arms just a bit to hit the first charging clone to the right of her.

**_ _ _ _ One Jutsu Demonstration Later _ _ _ _**

Hinata was eventually able to defeat all of Naruto's clones. Naruto himself was surprised because she had managed to fight the first five clones very easily, then after he summoned another batch of them Hinata seemed to have beat them even easier, while still able to maintain the technique after roughly half an hour. "Wow Hinata, that was amazing. I can't believe you took on so many of my clones so easily. I think we should take a break, there's something that you and Tayuya should know." Naruto said as he walked towards Tayuya and sat next to her under the tree. Hinata followed him and sat a few feet away from them, leaning her back against the tree trunk.

"Okay now I don't know how to put this into word's, but I'll try. Hinata, Tayuya there's something that the three of us have in common in regards to this training filed. I want you two to think what that is for a moment." Naruto said slowly, having to think about how to word it. Both Hinata and Tayuya looked at Naruto curiously and began to think it over after a couple of seconds. It only took Hinata a second to get it, her face going bright red.

"Hinata. tell Tayuya what you just realized." Naruto said, causing Hinata to jerk her head up to stare at him.

"B-b-but Naru- "Hinata, tell Tayuya, or I will tell her." Naruto ordered. Hinata Eep'd and started speaking, her face growing just a bit redder at his tone of voice. "M-me and Naruto had sex here a few days ago." Hinata blurted as she looked at Tayuya, trying not to look at the ground.

"What! But Ma-uh, I mean Naruto, what are you tell me this for?" Tayuya said, knowing she'd probably have to tell Hinata about her own encounter with the blonde.

"Now you tell Hinata what happened here a few days ago." Naruto said. Since she already guessed it Tayuya looked decidedly less shocked than Hinata.

"Naruto and I had sex here as well." Tayuya replied. Causing both girls to look at Naruto.

"Now the reason why I wanted you to tell each other about that was because I want to see who the... alpha slave, I suppose you could call it, will be between the two of you." Naruto explained.

Hinata and Tayuya looked at each other for a moment before Tayuya spoke up, "But Master, aren't I good enough? Why did you need to fuck _her_, I'm a much better lover then she is. Why do you even need to know who's better, when you already know I am?" Tayuya ranted, growing more confidant in her abilities as she spoke more.

Hinata started talking before Naruto could even think up an answer though, "I'm better then she is." She said firmly, "I'll do anything you want, whenever you want, just say the word Naruto and I'll do it." She promised.

The two Kunoichi glared at each other and started arguing about who was superior. Naruto watched for a few minutes, wondering if he should take notes (Tayuya's mouth only got worse when someone was questioning her skills at something it seemed) before he intervened. "Since you both think you're better than the other, how about you both prove it?" Naruto said innocently.

Both of them stopped, Tayuya in mid-rant, and looked at him. Since she was already talking Tayuya asked the question both of them wanted to ask faster, "What do you mean by prove it Naruto?"

"I'll do anything to prove that I'm the best Naruto, what do I have to do." Hinata said eagerly.

_'I wonder what the Master's planning. No big deal though, I'll prove that I'm better than that Hyuuga cunt. Just because she has big tits doesn't mean a thing. My Real breasts are bigger than hers anyway. I don't give a damn if she's liked him longer than me, I'll just prove who's top bitch around here.' _Tayuya thought to herself.

_'I'll do whatever I can to prove that I'm better than she is. I bet the only reason he fucked her was because she probably begged him too. I should just grab him by the collar and go down on him again. Just thinking about it's getting me turned on, i'll win no matter what!' _Hinata psyched herself up.

Naruto started speaking again, breaking them both from their respective inner thoughts, "I have a contest in mind, but first I would really love a blowjob." He said, standing up and leaning back against the tree.

"You want us to what? You can't possibly think that we would do such at thi-" Tayuya tried to play hard to get, but Hinata had other plans as she then began to unbutton and pull both his pants and boxers down almost the second he was done asking for a blowjob.

"Dammit you stupid sow at least try an' _pretend_ to have some dignity!" Tayuya growled, pissed Hinata had beat her to it.

"It's the Master's order's. And i'm showing him what I'm willing to do to please him... So Master how do you want it? Should I use my big soft breasts," She said sensually, unzipping her hoodie she barely brushed her large nipples against his twitching length, "Or should I use my throat." She finished by giving him a long slow lick.

Hinata smirked a bit as he nodded rapidly to the second choice. She set his cock inbetween her breasts to hold it in place and started swirling her tongue around the head. "Faster Hinata, It's so good." Naruto groaned. Hinata let her hoodie slip from her shoulders onto the ground, leaving her bare from the waist up.

"Please cum on my face as much as you want Master, I want you feel your hot cum all over my body. I wanted your cock so badly Master. I almost went insane the other day, all I wanted was to feel you inside me again. I had to finger myself seven times just so I could leave my room. Not even that could satisfy my need for you for long. So please Master, order me around as much as you want, I'll do whatever it takes to be yours." Hinata declared hotly, taking him into her mouth after every sentence.

"Almost there, almost there." Naruto panted as leaned harder against the tree trunk, his legs going weak.

He grunted a little as he climaxed seconds later, his cum shooting out rapidly all over Hinata's face. Lucky for her she had opened her mouth before he had came, most of his load landing in her open mouth, quickly filling it and overflowing down her chin and onto her breasts. Tayuya gritted her teeth as she saw the blissful look on her Master's face. She was losing!

"More cum Master. Give me more cum. Use my throat, I want your huge cock as deep as it will go. I want to drink every last drop of your cum Master. Please let me suck your cock." Hinata moaned out after swallowing the cum in her mouth and getting as much off her face as she could with just her tongue. "How could I possibly say no to that? Of course you can, but you better prepare yourself Hinata, I'm going to make sure every inch of my cock is inside you, so open wide." Naruto grinned widely.

Hinata opened her mouth just as he grabbed her hair and pushed his cock into her mouth. Hinata's eyes shot wide open as she felt his cock go deeper and deeper into her mouth as the seconds passed. Naruto looked down and saw Hinata's eyes roll back into her head as he felt his hips finally stop inching forward. "Very good my Hime, now show me how good you are at milking my cock." Naruto ordered as he started to slowly thrust in and out of her hot throat, Hinata doing her very best to suck his dick right off his body using only the power of suction.

Naruto looked over at Tayuya, who was still glaring at the bluenette who was currently making all kinds of obscene sounds. "Look at this Tayuya, are you going let Hinata beat you without even trying? Just look at her Tayuya, this is my second time fucking her, and already she's addicted to my cum, and will do anything to get some." He suddenly grunted, his breath hitching. He had to stop, her face flush against his crotch, so he didn't blow his load right than and there. "Ung, that's perfect Hinata, keep it up." He told her, rubbing her scalp as he continued slowly pumping his hips again before turning back to the redhead. "See? When she's done with me I don't think there's going to be any left." He idly commented.

Tayuya was rooted in place, watching Hinata suck her master's cock so expertly. She couldn't believe how submissive Hinata was being... She couldn't believe that the shyest girl in the village would turn into a wanton slut just to have Naruto's cock, although she certainly knew the feeling. The sounds of Hinata's muffled moan's got even louder with each passing minute., reverberating through her mind. Without realizing it she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down, pumping two fingers inside herself, matching the rhythm of her Master's cock sliding into Hinata's stretched lips.

"That's it you fucking slut, keep sucking my fat cock. I can't believe how badly you want it. I should have snuck into the Hyuuga manor ages ago and fucked your brains out. I wonder what people would think if I told them that the Hyuuga heiress wanted to be my bitch." Naruto said, speeding up his thrusts. He almost smirked as he glanced at Tayuya, her brown eyes wide and darkened with lust at the sight.

"_Master's cock tastes so good, I want his cum so badly, please cum in my mouth. I need to feel that hot, thick cum going down my throat. I can't wait until he fucks my ass." _Hinata redoubled her efforts, her cheeks hollowed further as she sucked harder.

Naruto tensed as he felt a demonic chakra usage, only to calm down as he turned his head to see a fully nude Tayuya in her level two curse form laying on the ground with her leg's wide open. Three fingers working her pussy over while her thumb was almost violently mauling her clit. He could hear her quietly moaning his named as she fingered herself. "Master, fuck me as well, I want your cock Master. I'll do whatever you want, please just fuck me with your huge cock. Cum inside that bitch already and I'll show you that I'm much better that she is." Tayuya whimpered, mostly to herself, but loud enough to be heard.

"_I guess seeing Hinata suck me off must have turned her on..." _Naruto thought happily,_ "Now that I have both of them willing to get along, I think it's time to see how far they'll go..."_

"I'm gonna cum Hinata, drink up my Hime." Naruto grunted, pushed her back so he was barely inside her mouth and came. Hinata got her wish as she felt Naruto's thick cum fill up her mouth almost instantly. She swallowed his seed by mouthful and just barely managed to keep up with the flow. Just as the cum was about to start pouring out of her filled mouth Naruto pulled back further and aimed his cock downward, letting the rest of his load spray onto her breasts. Hinata gleefully started sucking on her own breasts to clean them. "More cum Master, more!" She moaned in-between noisy sucks.

"As much as I would love to fill your belly more Hime I think it's time for a change. As you can see Tayuya's finally decided to join us. Now I wanna see how far you're willing to go." Naruto said.

"Whatever it is, I'll do it Master. It doesn't matter what it is as long as I please you, that's all I care about." Hinata replied.

"I'm glad to hear it. You don't know how much that means to me." Naruto said. He leaned down and whispered something into Hinata's ear so Tayuya wouldn't hear. Hinata's eyes shot wide opened as Naruto told her his orders.

Tayuya had quite a bit of fun fingering herself. A few moments ago, before Naruto was done with Hinata, she went to her bag that had all her toys and had taken out the long red vibrator and set it to it's highest level before she laid back down and shoved it inside her pussy. "A-almost there, God, almost there, I can almost taste it." Tayuya mumbled. Just as she was about to cum she felt the vibrator being yanked out of her pussy. She looked down and snarled as she saw Hinata with the piece of plastic in her hand.

"You fucking skank! Gimme that ba-" Was all she could say before Hinata suddenly hit a pressure point on her side with a quick Jyuuken poke. Tayuya body went limp- "What the hell are you doing!" except for her mouth, that is.

"Shut up you red haired whore, I'm following Master's orders, so shut that filthy mouth of yours and relax. I'm not going to hurt you, just make you my bitch!" Hinata grinned as she put one finger inside Tayuya's already hypersensitive pussy.

"Oh? Does my bitch already feels like cumming, well not on my watch!'" Hinata promised. She hit a few more pressure points on her body, and slid two more fingers into Tayuya pussy.

"Ah, God, w-what did you do? Why can't I cum?" Tayuya said, near hysterics.

"Don't worry, it'll only last a few minutes, but until then, you're mine!" Hinata hissed. She added chakra to her finger's, not knowing if it would increase the pleasure or not but couldn't see a downside of trying.

"AH! P-please let me cum. I have... to cum, I need to or else I'll go insane!" Tayuya pleaded. Hinata's gamble having paid off, driving the dark skinned beauty that much closer to madness.

"To bad slut, you're not going cum until I say so. So just lay back and take it like the needy cunt you are." Hinata, not being Tayuya, had to steal the horned girls earlier insult as she couldn't think of anything on the spot. She had to follow her Master's command though.. _"As much as I would love to fuck your brains out again, I want you to show Tayuya just what kind of girl you really are. I want you to make Tayuya your bitch, in any way you see fit. I want to see how Tayuya will react to it. And I want to see if you'll be able to tame her."_ He had whispered to her. "Yes master, I understand." She replied before she got up and pounced on Tayuya.

Hinata started rubbing and pinching Tayuya's clit lightly, causing the redheaded girl's body to suddenly overcome the paralysis and buck into her hands. "Make me cum Hinata, please! Your finger's are so cold, don't stop, please don't stop! That's the spot! I'll do whatever you want, just let me CUM!" Tayuya begged, not knowing how much more she could take.

"Whatever I want? Perfect. Well if that's the case, how about this. I'll let you cum, but only on two conditions." Hinata said, halting her hands actions. She was really hoping the three minute time limit on technique didn't run out before her demands were met. Tayuya was apparently too far gone to have heard her earlier when she said she couldn't release the technique, even if she wanted to, before it wore off on its own, which usually happened in roughly three minutes.

"NO! Why are you stopping? Don't stop, please! Finger my pussy more! I'll agree to any terms you have, just don't stop, I want to cum!" Tayuya pleaded. She tried to grab Hinata's hand and put it back on her pussy but she quickly found her arms not working again when she tried after two quick pokes from Hinata.

"Okay then, first you have agree to be my Slave as well as Master's for life. That means when I feel the need to fuck, you better be ready, because I'm going to use your body as my personal sex toy. The second condition is that when we're not fucking you rotten this vibrator will be inside you at all times. I'll have the remote of course, you got that?" Hinata explained, waiting patiently for Tayuya's reply.

Tayuya was desperate enough to gnaw her own arm off for some relief at this point, so she naturally agreed. "Yes. yes! I fucking agree. I'm your bitch as well, I'm your demonic looking whore, just please, let me cum already, it's unbearable!" Tayuya whined pitifully.

The timing could not have been better as the second Hinata started fingering the other girl again the technique wore off. Tayuya's back arched almost unnaturally as her lips parted in a silent scream, her entire body tensed. Hinata watched every muscle twitch in rapt amusement, licking her drenched fingers as she waiting for the older girl to remember breathing was mandatory again.

Tayuya was barely recovered enough to see straight when she noticed Hinata's standing over her. Tayuya, still high on her orgasm, absently felt the girl above her start licking her pussy, wiping out what little coherent thought she had gained in the past few seconds. Moaning mindlessly she grabbed the Hyuuga's creamy pale thighs and shoved her face into her lightly furred pussy. Both Kunoichi eating eachother out for all they were worth. Tayuya, for all her cum-drunkeness, was actually in the lead. Both fingered, licked, and played with the other's clit as they fought to make the other cum first.

"Keep going, make me cum. I want to show Master how much of a needy slut you really are." Hinata moaned as she suddenly came all over Tayuya's face, the dark skinned girl continued licking Hinata as she came.

After a couple of seconds Hinata was about to get off of her, but stopped as she thought better and settled for sitting on her new toy's face. Tayuya was just about to sit up until she felt Hinata's still dripping pussy push her face back down.

"Master how good am I doing? Is there anything you want me do?" Hinata asked as she looked at Naruto, who was lazily sitting against the tree trunk again, his erection back at full mast, veins clearly visible.

"Well all I can is I'm surprised to see how you're acting, very nice. I didn't think you could so dominant and obedient at the same time. Continue for a bit longer, the two of you make for an incredibly arousing sight." He said. Most of Hinata's attention was on his engorged dick as he was talking. She licked her lips before grinding her hips onto Tayuya's face. The redhead's nose digging into her folds. "Get to work bitch, I want to cum all over your face again. I want to feel your tongue inside my hot pussy." Hinata demanded, Tayuya got to work right away.

"Ah, yes that's it, your tongue feels so good inside me, keep going." Hinata mumbled, her gaze still stuck to the massive cock just a few feet away from her.

Naruto lazily watched the two Kunoichi fuck, he was still surprised to see how Hinata was acting. He didn't think that Hinata of all people would turn out to be a pretty effective dominate that would do anything for his cock. She seemed to already know while she was above Tayuya, that he was above both of them in the pecking order, so he wasn't worried. What was even more surprising however was the way Tayuya had just given in. He was expecting something different, more halfhearted resistance maybe? As he continued to watch the girls another contest idea came to mind.

"Almost there Tayuya. I'm gonna cum!" Hinata moaned as she felt Tayuya's tongue go deeper inside her. The pleasurable feeling grew to much for her and she came all over Tayuya's face again. Tayuya felt Hinata's juices splash all over her face once more. After her orgasm ended Hinata started grinding her pussy against Tayuya's nose again. The brown skinned girl was about to start licking when their Master started talking.

"Okay girls that's enough for now, get on your knee's for me. I have one last contest for you two, this one's pretty straight forward." Naruto grinned.

Hinata quickly got off of Tayuya and got on her knees, after a minute Tayuya slowly did the same, clearly not at 100 percent mobility yet. The two Slaves noticed the very prominent hard-on that their master had, both either licked their lip's, or bit them as they looked at it. "Alright girl's, from both of your expressions it's pretty obvious what you want." He said. His grin widening as he swiveled his hips back and forth, two sets of eyes following his cock like a cat with a ball of yarn.

"Yes Master, please give me your next order." Hinata said.

"Me too master, I'll do whatever you want." Tayuya added, squirming on the spot.

"I'm glad to hear you're both so eager. For the final round I want to see which one of you will last the longest in an all-out sex marathon. The best way to find this out is of coarse, Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto explained, summoning nineteen clones. Both Hinata and Tayuya looked around, seeing so many Naruto's around them caused their breathing to speed up. Tayuya couldn't believe that her Master had summoned so many clone. Or rather, why. She could only handle about five clones at once, six if they picked the right position. She looked over at her fellow slave only to blink at Hinata's expression. Her eyes were half-lidded while her face was almost glowing red. She was gnawing on her lip as her eyes darted from one Naruto to the next.

Personally, Hinata thought she died and gone to Heaven. So many Naruto's, so much cock... She looked at every single clones with only one single thought in her mind. When were they going to stop looking at her and fuck her already?

Naruto sent ten clones to each girl, he himself joining a random clone to follow, and they grabbed both Hinata and Tayuya. Impaling each girl on three different cocks within seconds and three more either Jerked off with the girls' hands, their own, or the girl's breasts.

The forest was filled with muffled cries of pleasure for the next several hours. Neither girl won in the end, both passing out at the same time, but their well fucked brains thanked their Master for thinking up the idea nonetheless shortly before the darkness claimed them,

**_ _ _ _ End of Chapter_ _ _ _**

Ok I hope you all liked this chap I know the ending wasn't what you expected, but let me assure you that chap 6 will be even better, it's gonna be so good that it's gonna be in two part's, I won't give out any spoiler's about it but it will be posted soon, I am actually starting to write it now, so if you have any suggestions about the story, please either message me, or put it in with your review. And also if you have any suggestions about my other stories as well please send me a message I will reply to it as soon as I'm able to. Bye for now

**NaruHinaSakufan1**


	6. While Naruto was away

While Naruto's away

Okay, wow! I got 8 reviews so far for chapter 5 and it's only been a day since I posted it! Thank you for everyone who had read and reviewed chapter 5. I'm glad you reader's liked it and I hope you like this chapter even more. Since it's cut into two parts this is just part 1.

So leave a review with your opinion, suggestions, or an idea of a future chap for the story.

Omake's are also welcome.

Enjoy.

_ _ _ _ The Next Day at The Uzumaki Building _ _ _ _

Naruto had just woken up from a well-deserved rest from yesterdays actives. Once he grabbed a towel and hopping in the shower he thought back to yesterday while he was cleaning himself. Once their four hour sex spree in the forest had ended, He had to carry both Hinata and Tayuya to their apartment. Naruto would've taken them back to his place and continued, but they both passed out after the sixth or seventh clone dispelled. So Naruto thought it was best to take the two Kunoichi home, and since Hinata lived close then Tayuya, he took her home first. In a true case of déjà vu Neji was right there waiting for Hinata like the night before.

__ _ _ _ Flashback: Yesterday _ _ _ __

_Naruto had made two clones, one carrying Hinata and the other carrying Tayuya, as both Kunoichi were both completely out of it. As he and the clones started walking it didn't take long before Naruto could see the Hyuuga manor. There he saw Neji waiting at the front gate for Hinata, So Naruto already knew what to do. _

"_Hey Neji, sorry about Hinata again, we were training again, and she took too many of my clones, I guess they were too much for her to handle" said Naruto as he grinned hoping that Neji didn't figure out what he really meant._

"_That's alright Naruto, I understand so how did the training go" said Neji as he looked at Naruto and his two clones carrying the two Kunoichi. _

"_It was fine, Hinata showed me her new technique and I wanted to see how many clones she could take on at once, she manage to fight a pretty decent amount of my clones, I say she getting stronger and stronger everyday" said Naruto. _

"_Ah that's good to hear, she's been acting very confident lately, she's been very eager to train at the training flied lately, and she's been acting more cheerful as well, her father and sister can't help but wonder if it's you that's causing this" said Neji as he and Naruto both turned their head's and looked at one of the room's they could see Hinata's little sister Hanabi combing her hair. _

_Well I don't know about that, I just asked her if she wanted to train with me some more, but here you go Neji, I have to get Tayuya home before it gets dark, plus I don't want her to hit me when she wakes up, she can as worse as Sakura some time's" said Naruto as Neji nodded in agreement _

"_No problem, and thanks' again, I'll be sure to tell her that you brought her home" replied Neji as the clone gave him the worn out Hinata and dispelled afterword's, after that Neji took her inside and the gate closed. _

_After that Naruto told the clone to take Tayuya to her apartment and that he would dispel once he did. After that clone nodded and the original Naruto went the other way and headed towards home, once there he took off his shoes and changed into his pajamas and went to sleep. _

__ _ _ _end of flashback_ _ _ __

After he was done in the shower Naruto dried himself off and started to get dressed, while doing so he started to plan the next actives that him and his two slaves were going to do.

"Maybe I should fuck them together again… I did enjoy that double blow job, and I bet Hinata

wouldn't mind showing me what she'll do just to please me again. As for Tayuya... maybe I should teach her to be more obedient? It took her forever to join in, so maybe I should punish her or something?" Naruto mused to himself as he finished getting dressed and put on his head band. He was just about to leave when a messenger bird flew in from the open window. Naruto noticed right away that it was one of Kakashi's messengers birds. He took the notice that was attached to its leg; after a few minutes of reading it he threw it on the counter.

"Damn, got patrol duty today. Why THAT of all things? It's so damned boring! And now I can't fuck my slaves today either." Naruto pouted as the bird dispelled, revealing it was a Shadow Clone. Naruto wrote two quick notes and made two messenger birds of his own, sending one to Hinata's room and the other to Tayuya's apartment. With a resigned sigh Naruto put on his sandals and left.

**_ _ _ _ Meanwhile at Tayuya's apartment_ _ _ _**

Tayuya had just woken up half an hour ago and was now in her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She'd taken a shower first thing and was combing her hair. As she was combing her long red hair she couldn't help but wonder what her Master had in store for her today. "If it's anything like yesterday it's going to be good. That big breast bitch didn't have to get all rough with me though. I mean, just, fuck dammit! I hate to admit it, but she forced me to eat her out, like some kind of pro dominatrix bitch. I swear she better hope Master doesn't give me the same order, I'm going to make that bitch mine, twice as fast as she did me!" Tayuya declared as she continued to comb her hair. After a couple of minutes she left the bathroom and noticed a messenger bird at her window. She was hoping it wasn't from the Hokage; she didn't really feel like going out for a long ass mission at this point. The bird dispelled as she grabbed the note and began reading.

Dear Tayuya 

I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to spend another lovely day with you and Hinata. I have patrol duty today, but I'll only be gone for one day. Once I come back, I'll make sure that of my lovely slaves get another satisfying day of love, so see you two tomorrow 

Love,

Naruto 

As Tayuya finished reading the note she was suddenly confused at the odd feeling of loss. "Now what am I gonna do? I don't think I like the thought of an entire day without him. I've had to finger myself four times after his clone brought me home, how am I gonna go a full day...?" She walked to her closet and started picking out her clothes, meanwhile thinking about how to relieve herself. After a couple of second it finally came to her.

"Maybe I should _visit_ that Hyuuga bitch? Knowing her she's probably even hornier then I am at the moment. Plus, I could get some revenge from yesterday. Only the Master makes me his bitch and gets away with it!" Tayuya said, thoughts of sweet pleasurable revenge swimming through her mind as she took out some training clothes; which consisted of a light red short sleeve shirt and pair of black jogging pants with two red strips on both sides. She went to her dresser and took out a short sleeve fishnet shirt that went to her stomach and a pair of black panties. After a few minutes she was finished getting ready and grabbed her bag of toys before heading out; only one thought in her mind. How to make Hinata her bitch.

"I can't wait to see that bitch, I'm gonna make sure that she obeys my commands this time, Fufufu... Fuck, I sound like that pedo when he thinks about arrogant prick mc-assbow... Moving on to more pleasant lines of thought, I just hope those other stuck up Hyuuga bastards let me in. Last time I almost had to break their fucking arms before they opened up." Tayuya muttered to herself as she made her way to the Hyuuga compound.

It was decided, she thought smugly. First; make the bitch beg her to cum. And than fuck her pussy raw with a strap-on. Just as she was deciding on what to do after that she saw her target walking down the street across from her.

"Speak of the fuckin devil…" Tayuya whispered as she used her ninja training to follow Hinata from the shadows. After following the Hyuuga for an hour she saw her chance as Hinata was getting close to a dark alley. Making her move Tayuya ran up behind Hinata as she was alone on the street.

Wrapping one arm around the girl's slender waist and another around her mouth to stop her from screaming Tayuya dragged her into the dark alley before she could even make a sound. Tayuya made sure they were almost at the end of the alley before she let go of Hinata.

Hinata was about to attack the person who grabbed her until she realize who it was "Tayuya! The fuck? Why did you fucking grab me for? Scared the hell out of me..." Hinata's yells lowered in volume as she calmed down.

"It's nice to see you too... ya cunt. Anyways, the reason I snatched ya is cause I wanted to know if you got the Master's letter. I got one earlier this morning, what about you?" Tayuya said, waving off the other girl's shouting.

"yes, I got one. I had to make sure my little sister and Neji didn't see it. I still can't believe that he's gone for an entire day! Just when I was going show him a few new tricks that I read about. I can't stop thinking about him; when I got that letter I had to finger myself two times before I headed out, and now just the thought of having him inside me again is getting me hot." Hinata admitted as a large blush spread across her face as she felt the need to finger herself once again.

"Ain't that the fucking truth, I was hoping he would've fucked me at least once before he left, but seeing as that ain't gonna happen... hows about we have a little fun instead?" Tayuya grinned, putting both her hands underneath Hinata's top and grabbing her breasts.

Hinata tensed, "T-Tayuya what are you going!" She exclaimed as she felt Tayuya squeeze her breast, which caused her to let out a moan.

"You know damn well what I'm doing, we both need to get laid and fast. And seeing as how the Master isn't here we're stuck with each other. Besides, this is revenge for yesterday; it's your turn to be the bitch in this relationship." Tayuya smirked as she used one hand to unzip Hinata's hoodie.

After slowly pulling the zipper down Tayuya noticed Hinata wasn't wearing anything under her hoodie, which turned her on even more. "Wow, just look at you. Not even bothering to wear anything underneath... you really are a whore aren't you?" Tayuya taunted as she grabbed one of Hinata's breast and gave it a tight squeeze while with the other hand she unbuttoned her pants. Tayuya smirk widened hearing Hinata pleasurable moans as she finally unbuttoned her pants and felt that Hinata wasn't wearing any panties either. Tayuya slowly put two fingers inside Hinata's wet pussy and started fingering her.

"Ah... d-don't stop Tayuya, ah Kami yes! Please don't stop" Hinata moaned hesitantly as she felt Tayuya's fingers go deep inside her pussy.

"Not even five minutes and you're already getting all hot and bothered. Do you want to cum, slut?" Tayuya teased as she added another finger into Hinata's hot pussy.

"Please make me cum, I can't take it anymore, I'll do whatever you want!" Hinata pleaded. Her lack of release while thinking about her Master all morning had left her on a hair trigger.

"You're damn right you'll do whatever I want you fucking whore! You're my bitch now, got that?" She squeezed Hinata's breast, causing her to scream as she finally came on Tayuya's fingers. Hinata started breathing heavily as Tayuya took her fingers out of her pussy.

"Now get yourself together cunt and let's go back to my apartment; I'm not done with you just yet." Tayuya demanded. A few minutes later Hinata finished fixing herself up before Tayuya dispelled the sound barrier and quickly left the alley before anyone noticed. The two Kunoichi speed-walked to Tayuya's apartment. The trip to Tayuya's front door only took five minutes, with both girls hurrying as they were.

Tayuya quickly opened the door and the two entered; Tayuya practically shoving Hinata inside and then closing the door and locking it. Tayuya, who was too horny at the moment, had forgotten to put the sound barrier up. Then she grabbed Hinata's hand and quickly took her to the bed room. Practically launching Hinata into her bedroom she slammed the door. "Now you horny little slut, strip down and get on the bed. Just thinking about fucking you is getting me hot." Tayuya smirked as Hinata blushed.

"What's with the blush? I don't see you doing that when the Master tells you to get on your knees and suck his cock. So stop standing there and strip and get on the bed!" Tayuya demanded as she walked over to the side of the bed and took out a bag.

As she did this Hinata slowly began to strip off her clothing. After Tayuya was done getting the items she needed she turned to see a fully nude Hinata in front of her. Tayuya couldn't help but blush a bit as she looked at the young heiress' body_. "I am going to fuck the hell out of this bitch."_ She promised as she reached into her bag a brought out a long red dildo. "This isn't near the Master's size but it's the biggest I got on hand. Get on the bed and get on all fours, it's about time I fucked that ass of yours." She declared. Hinata meekly nodded and did as she was told.

Tayuya then went on the bed and got on her knees she then grabbed the dido and began to rub it against Hinata's ass hole. "Now tell me you horny bitch. tell me how hard you want it in the ass. Then tell me how much you love it" said Tayuya as she continued to rub it against her skin.

As for Hinata she was imagining it being her master's cock that was about it go inside her. Just that thought alone made her want it even more. "Please just put it in already, I'll do whatever you want just fuck my ass already!" said Hinata in a desperate voice

"Now that's what I wanted to hear" said Tayuya as she then lined the dildo to Hinata's asshole and quickly rammed it inside her. Instantly Hinata grabbed the bed sheet's as she then felt Tayuya senselessly fucking her.

"Ah, ah, ah, yes fuck me, oh Kami, yes don't stop ah, ah, please don't stop" said Hinata as she felt the large dildo do deep inside her asshole.

"Keep talking you fucking Hyuuga whore. Tell me how you fuck getting fucked in the ass" said Tayuya as she began to slap Hinata's ass as she thrust faster and harder. "Damn no wonder why the master love fucking you so much." She said as the bed started to hit the wall.

"I love it. I love getting fucked in the ass. I love having this big thick dildo inside my asshole. Please don't stop I'll do whatever you want. Ah Kami yes! That's it keep going" said Hinata as she felt her first orgasm of the Day approaching.

"That's right you'll do what I fucking say. You think just because you're a Hyuuga you think you can get whatever you want. I want to hear you beg for it. I want you to scream what you really are" said Tayuya as she then put her hand underneath Hinata's arm's and then grabbed Hinata's big breast and squeezed them as hard as she could.

"Please make me cum. Please I beg you Tayuya make me cum. I cant take it anymore. I'm a fucking Hyuuga whore who want' to cum that's what I am. I want you to make me cum Tayuya. That's all I fucking want. So please don't stop. Just fuck my ass as much as you want. "said Hinata as soon her eyes started to roll behind her head and soon her tongue started to stick out.

After what seemed liked forever Hinata as tightly squeeze the bed sheet's as she then came all over the Dildo and bed. After a few minutes Tayuya had pulled out as saw a small stream of cum coming out and going on the bed. As for Tayuya she just looked at the senselessly fucked Hyuuga for a few moments before she then shove it back it without any warning. Soon Hinata's eyes shoot wide open as the Dildo went even further then the last time.

"Don't you think just because I made you cum once. It was over fuck that your my bitch my and I'm gonna use you in every way possible. And I'm not even done with this nice piece of ass" said Tayuya as she squeezed Hinata's Breast even harder then the last time as she senselessly started fucking Hinata from behind.

After about a whole two hours had passed Tayuya had made Hinata cum approximately 7 time's in the missionary position. After that Tayuya decided to change the position so Now Hinata was lying on her back with her leg's wide open. And Tayuya thrusting the Dildo inside her hot went Pussy. After an hour of that Tayuya had made sure that Hinata had turned into her personal fuck toy. She made sure that Hinata listened to every word she said. But what Tayuya didn't know was the fact that all of her of her neighbors were all just about to gather up to her room and ram it down and throw her and whoever was inside out of the apartment. But just as they were a strange figure approached the crowd.

Back with Hinata and Tayuya the Position had changed once again. Now Tayuya was lying on the bed as Hinata rode her like the horny Hyuuga slut she was. Tayuya had a tight grip on Hinata's thighs as she held onto her breast as she bounded faster and harder while looking at the ceiling.

"Yes. Oh Kami, yes ah, ah, ah, ah, oh Kami I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum, I'm almost there. Just a bit more, I'm almost there!" said Hinata as she leaned back a little

"Faster you damn big breast whore! Faster I don't care if people can hear you" said Tayuya as the view of Hinata's tit's caused her to slap Hinata's thigh's.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" screamed Hinata as she leaned back and bent down a bit and came. Soon the dildo was covered in Hinata's cum. Soon Hinata's breast were in front of Tayuya's face as Hinata began to breathe heavily. Hinata was just about to get off and lay right next to until Tayuya gave her a serious look.

"What the fuck are you doing" said Tayuya as Hinata gave her a surprised look. "Who the hell said you could stop. Just because your tired. Doesn't mean you can stop. So get back up and go again. I'm not done with you" said Tayuya as she lifted her body up and Hinata was just about to start again until.

The door then suddenly burst opened. The two horny Kunoichi then turned and looked as they then saw their master standing there with a pissed off face. "What the hell are the two of you doing? I leave for a few hour's and when my mission end's early I see the two of you fucking" said Naruto as he entered the room.

"Master!" they both said in unison

"Since the two of you decided to have a little fun. How about I join in" said Naruto as he closed the door.

As for the two horny Kunoichi what they didn't know that this may have been either the worst day of their lives or the best. Only time would tell them.

End of chap


	7. Pleasurable punishment

Pleasurable punishment

Author's notes

**Hey reader's sorry for not updating I've got no excuse so all I gonna say is I hope you enjoy the newest chap, I'm also thinking about adding a few girl's into the story. But they'll most likely be revealed in the next chap. anyway's enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review with your opinion's or suggestion's.**

**p.s I would also like to thank my friend O Jordinio O I had some trouble with the beginning with chap and thx to his help I was able to finally post the chap.**

**_Earlier that same day_**

"Mind if I join in?" Naruto suddenly spoke up in a slightly pissed off tone as he turned around quietly and locked the door with chakra seals, before turning back to the girls that lay naked before him, looking at him worryingly.

Naruto was very annoyed that his two women had acted without his permission or knowledge. Yes the scene was utterly erotic, but they were his slaves, they shouldn't be acting without his permission.

Just as he was about to say something, Tayuya spoke. "Master, please don't get mad, we were both just so horny without you and we desperately needed a release!" Hinata lifted her tired head to look up to him, nodding in agreement with Tayuya.

Naruto was angered even more by their attempts to try and defend their rebellion against him, and spread out his chakra to lock all the exits and entrances to Tayuya's home and sounded proof the walls.

"I'll give you a chance for forgiveness, but I want you both to think of this as an extreme version of the forest test I put you two through. Now get off the bed and on your knees the both of you!" Naruto ordered. Tayuya and Hinata immediately got off the bed, the two Kunoichi quickly dropping to their knees and waiting for their punishment.

Naruto then put his fingers into a cross. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Causing over two dozen clones appeared around the two naked women. Tayuya's jaw dropped as the clones as one dropped their pants showing the girls their long hard cocks while grinning widely at them.

"Master! I don't think we can-" Was all Tayuya managed to say before she turned her head and saw Hinata already sucking off a clone while giving another two handjobs.

"What the fuck? Can you go five seconds without sucking off one of Master's clon-!" Tayuya shouted as one of the clones suddenly grabbed her hair before shoving it's massive cock down her throat, causing her to gag all over his huge rod as she was still trying to talk.

"I think that's enough out of you." The clone decided as two other clones then made their way over to her.

Tayuya couldn't do much of anything at moment, so she just decided that it was best to take her punishment. She then grabbed another two cocks and quickly began pumping her hands back and forth.

"This'll show you not to fuck without me! I'm gonna make sure you drink all of my cum." The clone declared as he enjoyed the feeling of his balls bouncing off his slave's chin.

"That's it, almost there keep going, your mouth is so hot I already feel like cumming." The clone urged as he looked down, only to see that Tayuya had a massive blush on her face as he roughly face fucked her. Just seeing the look on her face soon caused him to cum without warning. The clone held on tight as he flooded her belly with his seed, a low gulping sound clearly audible and Tayuya eagerly swallowed every drop. So engrossed in this task she actually jumped as two synchronized blasts of cum splattered onto her face and hair.

"God you're such a slut!" The blonde clone behind her suddenly shouted, making his presence known before he blew his own load, covering her hair and eagerly watching as the thick cum slowly slid down to cover her ass.

"Damn right she is!" His fellow agreed as he began smearing the cum from his cock all over her face by repeatedly dragging his cock down her cheeks and forehead.

As for Hinata, the Hyuuga Heiress was in a world of bliss. She continued stroking off the two clones as the original Naruto tightly held her head as he quickly thrust his cock inside her mouth. Naruto could hear low soft moan's as the urge to cum inside her mouth was steadily approaching.

"Almost there Hinata, just a little while longer." He said, looking down and locking eyes with the girl as she stared up at him imploringly as she continue to suck on his cock.

After several minutes without warning Naruto thrust one final time before cumming inside her mouth. Hinata's eyes widened as she felt her Master's hot semen pouring down her throat as she continued to stroke the two clones. Pretty soon Naruto could hear the same low gulping sound's Tayuya just made minutes earlier. "Don't waste a drop, Hime." Naruto said in a low voice as he looked down and grinned at her.

Naruto had never once pulled out, or rather, Hinata had never stopped desperately diving back on his cock when he pulled back, so she was quickly running out of breath. Luckily for her Naruto had just pulled out before the two clones both came all over her face, hair and breasts. After another couple minutes had passed the two clones dispelled. The second her hands were free Hinata grabbed her breasts and started rubbing the cum all over her body. The original Naruto couldn't help but groan as his cock pulsed with an even greater need. It was just his luck that Hinata noticed it right away. She licked her lips as she looked at Naruto.

"Please Master, allow me." Hinata demurred in a low, eager voice as she then positioned both her breast on the sides of Naruto's rock hard cock. With an audible clap she smashed them together, encompassing as much of his cock as she could and began to slowly move them both up and down.

The feeling having his cock between Hinata's huge breasts was an amazing one, he tiled his head down a bit only to see Hinata licking her lips with a smile on her face as she moved her breasts up and down a bit faster.

"Mmm, Master I can't wait to feel you're cum all over my body again, just thinking about it is getting my pussy all hot and wet." Hinata declared as she tiled her head down and start licking the tip of his cock as she moaned louder and louder as the minutes ticked by.

Naruto eventually began moving his hips slightly as Hinata still had a firm grip on her breast. "I'm almost there Hime." He groaned as he stiffened, his cock happily spitting shot after shot of his potent seed between Hinata's breasts. The amount was so great his load frothed up from where the head of his cock was completely covered by her breasts, which caused Hinata to almost squeal and dip her entire face in.

Naruto slipped his cock from between her breasts, but Hinata still had her face pressed into the pool of cum cupped in her breasts. He didn't have to wait long as she lifted her face, showing it somehow completely clean, a dreamy smile on her face. Without a word she turned around and bent over, putting her hands flat on the floor and spreading her legs a bit.

Giving him a steamy look over her shoulder she pleaded, "Master I've been waiting all this time for your big fat cock, my pussy can't go another second longer without it, so please shove it inside me." She moaned wantonly.

Naruto positioned himself behind her and grabbed Hinata's ass, giving it a solid spank as she tried to push back towards his cock, causing Hinata to scream, a sound that was distinctly filled with delight, before he pressed the tip against her labia. He waited until she opened her mouth before he buried himself to the root inside her.

Hinata's entire body lurched as she screamed a wordless scream. This didn't last long before she was babbling as fast as her mouth could move. "Yes Master! Fuck me harder! Fuck my ass as hard as you want, ah, ah, yes! Oh don't stop Master, please don't stop!" Hinata screamed. She always loved this feeling and wouldn't trade it for anything.

After only a couple minutes she could feel that he was thrusting in harder and faster as if he was just using her as a toy, and she didn't mind that. She also didn't mind that shortly after Naruto inserted his cock inside her his hands slipped beneath her arms and firmly grabbed both of her breasts and started squeezing them roughly.

"Damn Hime, I'm almost there. I can't believe how hot you are inside, it's incredible." Naruto exclaimed as his stroke lost all semblance of control and his hips madly pistoled back and forth, his cock rapidly slipping in and out of her tight pussy. Naruto really wasn't sure why he was even talking at this point, Hinata didn't even look like she could hear him.

Tayuya had already managed to dispel the few clones that her Master had given her thinking that she was forgiven for fucking without him, but sadly she was wrong, the moment they'd dispelled Naruto had made twice as many and told her to drink every last drop of their cum while he went to go fuck Hinata. As for Tayuya, she was somewhat pissed that her Master decided to fuck the Hyuuga instead of her, but then again she thought her Master was testing to see just how many clones it would take for her to pass out from a world of bliss.

_"I'll show you Master! I'll show you that I'm just as good that as Hyuuga bitch. Give me as many clones as you want, I'll fuck them all, even if you make one hundred of them I'll prove I'm the best!" _Tayuya declaredas she stood up as best she could and started to turn into her Level Two Curse Form.

She wasn't even done with her transformation before a clone grabbed her by the horns and yanked her down on his lap, his cock spearing her pussy in one shot. Tayuya grunted, biting her lip to keep herself from crying out and began bouncing her ass up and down his length.

_"Yes! I'll show her, I'll show her who's the better bitch in this relationship! Oh God it's like he gets bigger every time he fucks me! Once I prove I'm the better one, Master will be completely satisfied by me alone!" _Tayuya cackled, her enthusiasm transferring over and causing her to bounce faster and faster.

Just as she was really getting into it though another clone appeared and pushed her forward so she was on her hands and knees. The clone behind her shifted position and lined up with her ass as the one who pushed her forward lined himself up with her mouth. As one the two identical blondes thrust forward, filling her almost completely.

"Who the fuck said you were in charge?" One clone demanded, giving her ass an extra hard thrust as his fingers sunk into her curvy waist.

"Yeah, you're our bitch, we give you the orders." Tho clone inside her throat supported, his pace speeding up.

"When we tell you to open those legs of yours we expect an dripping pussy prepared to get us off." Half of the duo using her hands grinned as the rest began thrusting in unison, leaving the dark skinned, now pink haired girl completely air tight. The girl herself felt her body grow hot at how she was being treated, turned on immensely.

**XxXxXxX**

Both Tayuya and Hinata were both extremely exhausted by the time Naruto finally let up slightly, but yet they weren't willing to give up; they both loved the feeling of being filled with so much cum so much that they didn't give their blond Masters a chance to pull out, leaving their bellies to swell more and more with each load.

Tayuya had managed to screw the last four clones until they all dispelled, but once that happened Naruto made another four that filled her up even more than before. She was now on her back with her leg's open as a clone thrust inside her giving two clones a blowjob before one of them took the initiative and mounted her face, thrusting straight down, his heavy balls covering her eyes as her throat was rapidly stretched by the clone moving as fast as possible.

Hinata was so out of it she'd lost track of the amount of clones that her Master had given her. In fact, she was so cum drunk she'd forgotten where she even was, all she knew was that the love of her life was fucking her like crazy and she was making him happy, and being given an equal

measure of happiness and pleasure in return. She was in a very similar position that Tayuya was in earlier when the other batch of clones were using her, currently being bounced up and down a clone's cock while he held a tight grip on both her breasts. Hinata was far from too out of it to greedily suckle the clone waving his delicious cock in front of her face though, and was aggressively inhaling the thick piece of meat.

The writhing pile of bodies continued in this position until a while later when every one of the clones stiffened, forcing their cocks as deep as they could go inside whatever orifice they were in and came, painting a new coat of white on or inside the girls, much to their pleasure as both girls' bodies shook and twitched in a mind wiping climax.

Once they were all drained the clones dispelled, leaving the real Naruto to pull out of Tayuya's mouth with deliberate slowness, marveling at how his slut, even as out of it as she was, was still trying to suck him back inside. He grunted as he finally pulled out with a loud, wet pop, snorting as the pink haired pseudo demon and Hyuuga heiress collapsed bonelessly into in a puddle of their mixed cum.

Naruto frowned as both girls groaned weakly. Well that just wouldn't do... their punishment was supposed to go until they were completely out, it seems he hadn't quite reached that point yet. Building a good deal of chakra he made eight more clones, these ones heavily reinforced to stick around for a while.

"You already know what to do. Once they're out and you finish up leave them the way they are, they'll know that it was just a part of their punishment." Naruto commanded before he dressed quickly and left. Throwing up some security seals to make sure the group inside wouldn't be disturbed. A spring in his step, he made his way towards Ichiraku's.

**End of chapter**

**Ok reader's I know I'm about two hours late with this update, but hanging out with my family for Thanksgiving took longer than expected. Anyway's I hope you had a great thanksgiving, also I know that this chapter was short but no worries now that I'm back, I will update a lot sooner, I already have the next chapter In the making.**

**Important notice about the Poll**

**Ok the official winner of the Poll is Hana with 117 votes, but due to someone spamming the poll, I had to change my original plan of adding the top three winners of the poll to the Top 5, so if you want more information about this change in plan's PM me at anytime or leave a review about it so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sure your all gonna like the next one bye for now!**


	8. Good News Readers!

good news my loyal readers!

hey everyone i know it's been so long since i've updated anything, and i'm willing to bet that most of you thought i'd quit writng but no worries i'm still in bussiness but i thought it was time for you readers to know the reason why i'm am not able to update at the moment reason being is , my laptop as crashed on me but luckily i was able to back up all of my documents and i am not able to upade as much as i would like to, good news is that i am getting a new desk top and have to set up the internet to it, also my laptop is surprisenly letting me on at the moment, so be warned i may be able to post the last of the old chaps of Pile of Lemons, on to ficwad, (a link is on my profile for those who dont know) also some more good news i have gotten some more chaps written for** tayuya and HInata's enslavement**, and **Pile of lemons**, and** Betrayal II**, as for **Naruto's wonder training excersise** i am currently some chaps for that as well.

i do wanna apologize for this long wait, with everything that as happen along with my laptop crashing on me, such as job hunting and other things i know it sucks believe me but i have not quit wriitng and none of my stories are discontinued, i plan to finsh all of my stories, so the poll is still actitve, i also plan on contnueing **Naruto's jounery** and my **code geass stories**. if anyone as any questions about my stories and updates PM me at ANYTIME! i will answer as soon as i can i am also taking request for lemons concering **Tayuya and Hinata's Enslavement**, **Pile of lemons **and **Naruto Wonder Training Excersise,** i am also taking ideas for **Betrayal II** seeing as NaruXHinaXFu is sorta a rare pairing i'm sure you readers have some ideas. anyway's thank you for taking the time to read this, i once again apologize for this. 

**NaruHinaSakufan1 **


End file.
